The Experiment
by Seliphra
Summary: Shinra's latest experiment forces Izaya and Shizuo to put their differences aside and work together, how will they manage? And will the vending machines EVER be safe? Shizaya, yaoi, mpreg, don't like, dun read R&R
1. The plan

Hmm, a new story...heheh, don't worry, I have actually finished all of "Playtime" So now I'm working on "The Experiment". I'll still update Playtime until it's all there...

**Disclaimer**: **I DO NOT OWN DURARARA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS** much as I would like to...  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Shizaya, Yaoi, fluff Mpreg, Izaya being...well, very OOC later on...but hey, I have an excuse... violence, language, slightly AU and...well...thats about it I think...

* * *

><p>The smallish doctor chuckled to himself holding up the completed product. The fruits of almost three year's labour were finally complete and contained in this simple vial. A screen popped up near him and he read it and then smiled.<br>"Not a hundred percent my love, but reasonably certain." He said and she typed furiously again. The screen came back and he shook his head.

"We'll only know when we give it to him. The trick is figuring out how to get the two to do the deed." He reminded and she seemed to sigh but there was no real sound. She typed again and he nodded.  
>"That could work well… It's worth a shot right? I doubt he'll find anyone in the meantime, but they have to be together within hours of him drinking this," She clicked again and he nodded.<p>

"Yes…the trickiest part is making sure they don't kill each other instead. But fret not my love…this will end the war…and save millions of vending machines." He chuckled and placed the vial down, delicately.  
>"It'll have no taste, so we can mix it with water if we have to. I wonder if he will take to alcohol though. He hates anything unhealthy," He reminded, though he was really just thinking aloud. The woman clicked furiously again and the screen popped up once more. The smaller man laughed at what was written and nodded.<p>

"I think we have our plan. Can I ask you to bring him here? I can handle the other myself," The woman turned and left abruptly. The doctor made a call.

* * *

><p>Shizuo Heiwajima was trying not to lose his cool for the umpteenth time that day, but this stupid ass was insistently nitpicking everything about his order! It's not like this was a five star restaurant by any means and Shizuo had had about enough crap today. The table was uprooted and an alarmed cry came from the man.<p>

"Listen you, I'VE HAD ENOUGH! IF YOU-" ! ! It was his cell phone. More specifically, the ring tone he'd assigned to Shinra. The man made his escape before the table could land on him and Shizuo blinked at the phone.

"What is it?" He growled into the mouth piece.  
>"Shizuo-san! Celty and I need you to come by tonight!"<br>"What the hell for?" The blonde grunted in reply. Shinra was hardly his friend; he was just his doctor for crying out loud.

"Well, I found something anomalous in your last blood test and I need another sample to make sure you're in tip-top shape!"  
>"Why does Celty need me then?"<br>"Oh, she doesn't but she is my lovable wife!" He chimed cheerfully.  
>"Whatever, when do you want me there?" He asked and he could practically hear the man smiling.<br>"Oh, round six, don't be late!" He cheered and hung up. Shizuo scowled at his phone. Then he scowled at the people staring at him in shock and awe. He left without waiting to be fired.

* * *

><p>Izaya was happily skipping through Shinjuku when then whine of a horse caught his attention. He stopped so that the motorcycle could reach him and watched, his red eyes curious and a small cocky smirk on his face.<br>"Ah, Celty-san, I don't recall asking you to come by, so what is it?" He asked in a jovial tone. A screen pops up in his face.  
>[Shinra needs you for something] He blinked.<p>

"What something?" He asks, though a tad cautious. One can never be too sure when it comes to the strange doctor and his Dullahan wife. She types again and the new message pops up.  
>[Something in your blood. He wants to do a simple test] He nodded.<br>"Now?" The helmet shakes no and she types again.

[At five-thirty. Do not be late]  
>"Aye, aye, I'll be there Celty-san," He promised and started skipping along again. The rider turns and her motorcycle leaps forward with a whinny.<p>

* * *

><p>"So? How did it go?" He asks and she removes her helmet before she types the message.<br>[He will be here at five-thirty] it reads. He nods knowingly.  
>"Good, I asked Shizuo-san to be here for six, so that gives us time to slip Izaya the drugs and start getting him ready," He said. He knows she nods despite her lack of a head. He smiles as he watches her head into the living room and starts preparing. He can't let them see each other too soon or they won't do what they need to do. He smiled then and thought of the Nobel Prize he could win for his experiment if it's successful. He knows it will be, he just doesn't know how successful….yet.<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Well, that's it for the first chapter, but they will get longer, and I should update regularily...I hope =P<br>Izaya: Ummm...what are they planning?  
>Seliphra: You'll see IzaIza<br>Shizuo: Remember to review people, or you won't find out either...  
>Seliphra:<strong> I need you to review<strong>...no really. If you don't review, I fail to update because I will assume no one is reading it =/


	2. Stage one

Oooh, here we are~ I just finished chapter two and I decided to gift you all with it~*heart*~  
>Shizuo: Why is she a second flea?<br>Izaya: 'cuz you can't have just one~ Warnings are on the first chapter, go back an read 'em my pretty little humans~~

* * *

><p>Celty expertly slipped the concoction Shinra made into Izaya's orange juice before returning to the room he was in. She handed the glass to the man who gulped back the entire thing.<br>[He should have the results soon, would you like anything else?] Her message popped up into Izaya's face and he shrugged.

"I'm hungry, Celty can you feed me?" He asked childishly and she walked out. She used copious amounts of vodka in the food prepared for the two and using her own brand of magic and another of Shinra's concoctions too. She brought the food to him and handed him the plate which he gobbled happily. "You cooked tonight, I can tell. Shinra's food always tastes bad," He commented lightly and Celty leaves the room Izaya shrugs and eats, oblivious that his worst enemy sits in the room opposite his, equally oblivious.

Shinra is asking if Shizuo wants something to eat too and she gets another plate of the aphrodisiac/alcohol laced food.  
>"I said n-….Oh, fine," Shizuo ate the food since it was here. That and he knew better then to reject food Celty offered. She turns to Shinra momentarily and leaves.<br>"Ah, Celty wants a word," Shinra beamed and bounced out after her.

[Are you sure this will work?] Shinra frowned.  
>"No. But it's our best shot. And if they try to kill me later, I have you to protect me….right?" She would have nodded had she a head, but Shinra knew and smiled.<br>"This had a 98% success rate in the rat trials and the Reuses monkey trials. 98% is damn good Celty," He reminded and she seemed to sigh before destroying the left overs so Shinra didn't eat them by mistake…or accidentally on purpose.

* * *

><p>"Shiit, what did you put in that Celty-saan~?" Izaya's cheeks were dusted red and he felt hot. His clothing was too warm and it bugged him. She led him to the garage and hopped on her bike patting the spot behind her. He grinned and jumped on but she let him off in Ikebukuro. Shinra was letting Shizuo go nearby and he stumbled towards where Izaya was. Then he saw him.<p>

"Izaaaayaaaa-KUUUUN!" He launched himself at the other man who deftly dodged the attack.  
>"Shizu-chan~! I feel weird now~!" Izaya giggled as he dodged and Shizuo looked at him. Shizuo was feeling rather too warm too.<p>

"Shizu-chan, is it just me or am I REEEAAALLLY hot right now~?" He teased stripping his jacket off teasingly and then he giggled. "Wow~ I feel drunk~!" He laughed hard then. His cheeks were still an odd shade of red. So were Shizuo's and he watched the flea for a moment before he burst out laughing too.

"Hoooo~! Shizu-chan! I didn't know you could laugh!" Izaya giggled and then got up.  
>"You have really pretty eyes Shizu-chan~"<br>"Ha-ha! You are drunk flea! You complimented me!" He laughed again.

"Ne, ne, Shizu-chan, you're drunk too! How come we're drunk? I don't drink~" Izaya giggled uncontrollably again and flopped down on the grass once more, still giggling. Shizuo stalks over, grinning,  
>"I feel warm too Izaya-kun" He said and then he laughed again and Izaya tugged his pant leg.<p>

"Oooh, c'mere Shizu-chan~ I have an idea!" Izaya said gleefully and –party from the drugs and alcohol- Shizuo leans in close.  
>"What is it little flea?" He asks still grinning and Izaya reaches up to kiss him hard on the mouth. Then he lets go and grins sheepishly up.<br>"That was fun~" He giggled. Shizuo blinked and looked at him then grins and kisses him again…

* * *

><p>Shizuo groaned and cracked one eye open. Hmm, well he's not at home, that much is sure. He decided to work forwards and remembered Shinra had wanted him. Celty have given him a plate of food and then he started to feel very warm and horny, as well as a bit tipsy. Then he felt wasted. His brow furrowed as he tried to remember…Shinra dropped him off in 'bukuro near his place and then he headed for his apartment…or a bar. It got to hazy…he did remember pounding someone into the sheets mercilessly though and he grinned. He looked down and realized he was either at that persons place or in a hotel room he definitely could not afford. He looked into his arms and the grin widened. Whoever he was with had black hair and a small figure that seemed to fit with his just right. That was nice, though he wondered how the hell to ask what her name was. The other person stirred and shifted a little and Shizuo wondered how to make it to the shower without disturbing her. She clutched on to him in her sleep but then something happened that made his blood freeze.<p>

"Hmmn, Shizu-chan~ What'd the stop sign do t'you?" He looked at the bundle in his arms incredulously. There was no way, no FUCKING way he was holding that louse in his arms right now. Slowly he moved the warm sleeping bundle away from him until he saw the face.  
>"AH!" He shoved the other out of his arms…and incidentally off the bed too with a thump and a yelp.<p>

"What the fuck?" Came the tired and irritated voice, "Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you know who I am?" The raven-haired man leapt to his feet, glaring then saw who it was. His face went from shocked, to awed, to disbelieving, to amused and finally settled on his usual cocky expression.

"Shizu-chan~ what are you doing here~?" His voice was its usual playful self but his eyes were like daggers.  
>"I could ask you the same question, where the fuck are we?" The flea looked around and frowned.<br>"If I had to guess, a hotel room," He looked out the window, "Between Shinjuku and Ikebukuro," he added.

"And…how did we get here?" He asked next and Izaya frowned.  
>"I was hoping you could tell me that," He admitted, his cheeks dusting red.<br>"Oh ho, so the flea is NOT all knowing after all?" Shizuo teased sitting up and Izaya just glared rubbing his back.  
>"What the hell happened last night? I don't remember anything…I don't even remember getting drunk!" Izaya whined and Shizuo grinned.<p>

"Are you a cheap drunk?" He asked and the blush on Izaya's cheeks was a dead give-away.  
>"I don't drink. It's unhealthy," He grumbled, "the last thing I remember is Celty making me eat her-"<br>"Primavera chicken," Shizuo frowned.  
>"How'd you know? Shizu-chan~ are you following me~?"<br>"In your dreams, Shinra said he wanted a blood sample to verify something so I came in. Celty cooked so I figured it was safe to eat but apparently not," Shizuo explained. Normally he'd have tossed the bed at the flea by now, but he was currently thinking of the best way to murder Shinra.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. Them. BOTH!" Izaya looked positively outraged.  
>"Hmm? I wasn't THAT bad you know," Shizu frowned and Izaya turned so red he could give a tomato a run for its money.<br>"THEY COST ME MY VIRGINITY!" He shrieked and then tried to storm into the bathroom but faltered, not able to walk. Shizuo blinked in shock.

"Bullshit, you have to be the biggest slut I know," He said and Izaya threw him a glare now too.  
>"It's called an act you plebeian fool! I don't need anyone for anything; I can handle my own needs myself!" Shizuo blinked.<br>"If…you were a virgin…and it was only because of this notion you don't need another person, then…why the hell are you so upset over a drunken one-night stand?" Shizuo asked pointedly.

"I'm not upset!" Izaya snapped.  
>"Alright, why are you murderous?" he rephrased.<br>"It's the fact that Shinra drugged us! I don't know what the hell he was thinking, but us fucking does not change anything! Not a Goddamn thing!"  
>"Easy louse, I agree with you, but you're still avoiding the question," Shizuo grinned impishly. Izaya fumed.<br>"I am not paying for this room," he growled before shuffling to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Shizuo: He's upset.<br>Seliphra: Yeah, he's deffinately upset~  
>Izaya: Sh-shut up.<br>Seliphra: Please remember to review, because if you don't I'll be SUPER sad ~*heart*~  
>Shizuo: She's the fucking flea. She's the fucking flea all over again...why, why does this happen to me?<p> 


	3. The Morning After

Thanks Random Llama, you did a grreat job editing! What would I do without you :o?  
>IZaya: Have it full of thenthan and to/too errors?  
>Seliphra: Shut it you...<br>Shizuo: Warnings are on page 1, and also, **Seliphra does not own Durarara or any of it's characters, if she did, it wouldn't be as awesome**.  
>Seliphra: And the goddess that is Erika would be right in her fantasy =)<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya sulked and sank lower into the warm bathwater. He was in what had to be the worst mood of his life. He had actually trusted Shinra…sort-of….and thanks to that son of a bitch he wakes up with a sore ass and no longer a virgin! Next to a monster of all things! ANYONE would have been better than Shizuo, though he had to admit, he was rather surprised the monster hadn't just put the bed on him after waking up. He scowled and tried to think, tried to remember what had transpired the night before but it was all a blurry haze. He remembered feeling giddy….shockingly giddy, and hot. He remembered the heat the best and it made him shiver. He had been so hot…and Shizuo…Shizuo had eased the heat. It hadn't subsided until they were done. He felt his cheeks burn again and blew some bubbles in the water in frustration, his knees coming up to rest under his chin. He was going to murder Shinra. A knock on the door shocked him out of his murderous reverie.<p>

"Hey, I'm ordering room service, you want anything?" It was Shizuo. Izaya sighed supposing that he could put up with him….just this once, just until they parted ways. Then everything could go back to the way it was like none of this ever happened.

"Whatever the most expensive item on the menu is," He called bitterly and he heard Shizuo chuckle.  
>"Got it," he replied and the man's footsteps thumped away. Izaya hated Shizuo. He loved humans, but Shizuo was not human, Shizuo was a monster, and while even a monster deserves love, they don't deserve his. His love is reserved for the humans, each and every one of his humans. Eventually he heard an exchange at the door and he got out of his bath. At least his ass was less sore now, he thought bitterly, pulling on a robe. It was a bit fluffy for his taste but it was all he had. His clothing appeared to have been shredded.<p>

"Oh good, you're out. I was gonna come get you," The blonde man said, glancing up at him. He shrugged.  
>"I know you said the most expensive thing, but they said they don't serve lobster yet so I got you French toast," He said, he sounded….awkward.<br>"Yeah….th-thanks," Now that got Shizuo's attention. "What? Have you never heard the word before protozoan?"  
>"Not from you," He grinned and sat digging in to his massive pile of pancakes. Izaya cringed and started on the toast. It was half-way decent anyways.<p>

"I'm not paying for this room," The raven repeat and he nods.  
>"Heard you the first time flea,"<br>"Well….good,"  
>"I'm not either," Shizuo grins and Izaya looked up at him.<br>"If you're not paying either then who is?"  
>"This was obviously Shinra's idea, I think he should foot the bill," Huh. The plebeian can have some intelligent ideas after all, Izaya thought and a small smirk formed.<p>

"Yes….that should do nicely. I'll get him to pay with his wallet….then his hide," Izaya said happily and he enjoyed the rest of his breakfast a bit more. Shizuo seemed a bit perturbed by the smirk Izaya wore through the rest of the meal.

"Moshi moshi!" Shinra chirped as he picked up the phone.  
>"Shinra-saaaan, I need you to come and get me," Izaya said. His voice was both playful and threatening and neither was good for the petite doctor. He gulped.<p>

"I'll send Celty over right aw-"  
>"No, YOU get to come today~! Oh….and you better bring your wallet." Izaya cackled and hung up and Celty's screen popped in front of his face.<br>[You should have expected his ire]  
>"I did…I'm just not sure if I'll live to see this experiment through," He mumbled. And Celty's screen appeared again.<p>

[I will protect you even from Izaya]

Shizuo left before Shinra showed up and when he did Celty was behind him. Izaya smirked,  
>"Aww, Shinra-san, I thought we were friends? Why the body guard?" Shinra gulped and looked at him nervously.<br>"Izaya-san….how are you feeling?" He asked nervously.  
>"Fine thank you very much, but I need eighty-thousand yen from you," Shinra blanched.<p>

"You need h-how much?"  
>"For the room of course. This was your fault so you get to pay up," Izaya smirked coldly despite his jovial tone.<br>[Pay it and be grateful you keep your life]  
>"A-ah…right then. Umm…okay, I'll go pay," He teetered to the desk and Izaya watched him with a cold glare. He looked at Celty with the same glare.<br>"He brought you in on this," He hissed and she remained motionless, her body faced to Shinra, not Izaya.  
>"I don't how he did it, but don't think I'm going to go easy on you either just because you work for me from time to time." He growled, feeling a bit better afterwards. He left without waiting for Shinra to finish paying.<p>

This never happened.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Bahaha! Y'all will have to wait a while for lemons with this one, but there will be some, trust me y'all!<br>Izaya: This is going somewhere right?  
>Seliphra: The story or the postscript?<br>Shizuo: Both?  
>Seliphra: Story, yes, I have a very specific line in mind and I know how to get there, and postscript...not so much =D<br>Izaya: ...right, well, **review** my lovely humans, or you won't find out what happens next ~*heart*~


	4. Progress

hmm, I do like updating~ If only to read new reviews ~.n

* * *

><p>Just four weeks later and Izaya was wondering what the HELL was wrong with him! The last three days he had been unbearably moody, even for him! He was tired and cranky and he didn't want to talk to anyone, but he knew he'd better speak to Shinra about these mood swings. He giggled at his wall,<p>

"Heh, maybe I'm bipolar….wouldn't that make my monster happy~" he thought then frowned. He was still tormenting Shizuo of course, but those vending machines just weren't being thrown with the same murderous intent.  
>"Ahh, Shizu-chan, have you fallen for me~?" He wonders aloud then glares at the wall his knife killing a fly on the wall with deadly accuracy.<p>

"I hate flies," He said suddenly then he frowned. He got up, pulled the knife out and tossed the fly in the garbage.  
>"Haaah~! I must be bored, that's all~!" He decided, pulling his jacket on and skipping off to play with his toys.<p>

* * *

><p>Another three days passed though and he woke up normal as could be. The mood swings were still there, but no one else seemed to notice. Maybe they thought it was a new game, and hey, for all they knew it was. He looked around and found some eggs, scrambling them easily with a few choice spices to add flavour. His mouth watered at the smell and he sat down to eat. He gulped the first two bites down barely tasting them because he was really hungry but on third he'd slowed enough to taste his food. He had just finished washing the dishes when he frowned. Nausea lurched through him and he clutched the sink. Then he bolted for the bathroom. He barely made it before emptying the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl and when he was done he rinsed his mouth out and flushed.<p>

"Must have caught something…" He mumbled. He might be God, but even he got the flu…occasionally. He shivered and curled up on the couch with a small trash can. Just in case. He resigned himself to staying indoors but hours later he was ravenous again. He ate light now, plain toast no butter and weak tea so as not to trouble his stomach but he felt fine now. He took it easy anyways that day, gathering some information off the net for Shiki who was due late tomorrow.  
>"I'll be better by then," He promised himself and by bed time he felt right as rain.<p>

* * *

><p>Morning though was another story. He felt fine again until he'd finished his meal –Miso soup with rice and egg—then promptly emptied his stomach again.<br>"Fuck, what is wrong with me?" He wondered aloud, wide-eyed. He wondered if he should ask Shinra about this, but he was still pissed off at the scrawny doctor and with the way he was PMSing lately he didn't want to risk slitting his throat over something stupid. He decided if the symptoms continued for another three days he would. In the meantime he booted his computer and dropped them into a symptom checker but the things that matched were less than pleasant.

"So anything from cancer to an ulcer," he mumbled discounting the last possibility since it wasn't. Even herpes came up and he scowled. Wouldn't that just be dandy, catching an STD from that damned monster? He sighed and finished organizing everything and when Shiki arrived he managed to act completely normal. Normal for Izaya Orihara anyways. He eventually decided to go torment Shizuo if he could find him and when he did a few hours later he felt giddy.

* * *

><p>"Shiizuu-chaaan~" He sang happily and dodged the incoming sign he predicted.<br>"How mean, didn'tcha miss me~?" He said with an exaggerated pout, dodging something else.  
>"NO ONE MISSES FLEAS" Shizuo grabbed the next heavy object he could and Izaya laughed as he dodged poor Simon.<p>

"Hmm….catch me if you can~!" The raven-haired man giggled before dancing off being chased by the rampaging blonde. He was good today though, he dodged everything when suddenly a sharp pain shot from his groin to his belly button and he gasped, clutching it.  
>"What the hell?" He gasped and then the twang came again but this time he wasn't moving. The next attack only missed him because his knees gave out and he cried out in pain.<p>

"Oh please, that didn't hit you flea, so don't think I'm gonna fall for it!" Shizuo stalked closer and Izaya was positively panting now. He was even sweating and a low groan came out as his arms crossed over his abdomen to try and fight back another wave of the intense pain.  
>"Sh-Shizu-chan…h-help me!" He looked into the gold eyes, his own red ones panic stricken. Shizuo paused and blinked. He had never seen that look on Izaya's face before.<p>

"Oh! OH GOD! Ah! I'm dying! Ah, Shizuo it hurts!" He gasped and curled up, tears forming in his eyes and streaming down steadily just from the pain. Shizuo was trying to figure out what to do and he took a cautious step towards Izaya again.

"I…zaya…kun?" He said it slowly as if uncertain this was really Izaya.  
>"Oh fuck! Please, please, G-get me to Shinra! Ah! Oooh!" His forehead hit the pavement now and his eyes were squeezed shut. Shizuo decided to chance that Izaya wasn't faking and picked him up, still expecting to be knifed and the little flea to taunt him about being 'too easy' to fool. Instead Izaya curled up more and whimpered in pain, his eyes still shut tight.<p>

Shizuo ran him to Shinra's but he wasn't sure why. Izaya whimpered and cried out the whole way and when Shinra saw the state he was in the young doctor paled.  
>"On the bed. Now," He ordered and Shizuo obeyed setting the flea down, but one hand remained tightly locked on Shizuo's shirt. Shinra grabbed a small bottle, filled a syringe and injected Izaya with it immediately. Shizuo figured it was morphine but then Izaya was out cold.<p>

"What did you give him?" He asked gaping.  
>"Specialized tranquilizer," He mumbled and took a blood sample to run some tests. Shizuo wondered what the hell happened and decided to sit and listen in. Shinra was back, and he was beaming before Izaya woke and he refused to tell Shizuo anything until Izaya woke. Celty came in briefly though and showed Shinra her screen.<br>"Yes it did!" He told her excitedly and Shizuo wondered what she asked.

* * *

><p>Izaya woke a few hours later, his mind a bit fuzzy and he saw Shizuo there.<br>"Why are you here Shizu-chan?" He mumbled and the blonde grinned.  
>"Finally you're awake. I just wanted to know whether you really ARE dying or not," He explained and Izaya frowned and looked at Shinra.<br>"Am I?"  
>"Nope~ it's just a parasite," He said gleefully.<p>

"If it's a parasite why the hell are you so excited?" Shizuo asked the doctor and Shinra just smiled.  
>"Just gimme the drugs to get rid of it and let me go home Shinra-san," Izaya was tired, sore and hungry and his mood had shifted again to depressed.<br>"It's not that simple, Izaya-san. Typically this parasite resides in its host for nine months before it can be removed," He explained.

"Nine months? Why the hell do I have to wait nine months? Just give me the pill that kills it!" Izaya grumbled but Shizuo paled and looked at the doctor incredulously.  
>"Wait…Shinra, are you…are you saying…what I think you're saying?" He asked and his voice was too high. Izaya looked at him,<br>"Of course not you dolt! I'm a man!" He grumbled not in the mood for Shizuo's stupidity but then Shinra chuckles.

"Izaya-san, you're pregnant,"

* * *

><p>Izaya: ...WHAT?<br>Seliphra: It IS in the warnings IzaIza...  
>Shizuo: Yeah, even <strong>I<strong> saw that coming  
>Seliphra: Heee~! Oh! I can't believe I haven't dedicated this yet~! This story is dedicated to Random Llama, my beta and she-who-introduced-me-to-this-anime as well as Kahless(Pronounced KAY-less)<br>Izaya: ...you're bird?  
>Seliphra: Yes my bird, he's cute and sat on my hand while writing this whole chapter! This is also dedicated to my doggy and my monster~!<br>Shizuo:...  
>Seliphra: My monster is a gerbil...NOW REVIEW ALL!<p> 


	5. Moving on With Attempted Murder

Oooh, that was fast...my plot bunnies are well fed, I'm currently writing up chapter 9

* * *

><p>Shizuo sat by the bed waiting for Izaya to wake up….again. Shinra's declaration made Izaya stammer something and then he had feinted. Probably in shock, but who could really blame him for that? Shizuo was still in shock too and hadn't spoken a word since Shinra said it. He was wondering how the hell a man god knocked up and though he didn't remember much about that night, he did remember that Izaya was <strong>DEFFINATELY<strong> not a woman. His memory was a bit less hazy after the morning after.

"Still out huh?" Shinra was back in and checking Izaya over carefully. Shizuo was still lost for words and as such said nothing. He looked up when Shinra made a muffled squawk and saw Izaya holding the doctors throat tightly with one hand.

"What the hell did you do to me? What did you give me Shinra? Why? **_WHY? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!_**" Izaya was obviously frustrated and probably getting emotional now so Shizuo went over and extracted Izaya's hand from Shinra's throat just as Celty ran in having heard the commotion. Shinra coughed and spluttered on the floor while Izaya trembled with rage.

"Izaya-kun, if you kill him he can't answer the questions," Shizuo reminded gently and the furious man barely spared him a glance.  
>"I-" cough "-c-can explain-" more coughing.<br>"Good. Then you'd better because I'm not sure you'll like me much better in a moment Shinra," Shizuo was glaring at him too, he was just…less hormonal.

"I-I'm not the only one who's s-sick of you two fighting you know," He gasped and Celty helped him to a chair so he could sit. They both looked at him incredulously when he said that.  
>"Well I'm not! So, I thought if you two had a baby that maybe things would calm down a little and fewer street signs would vanish!"<p>

"You mean, you planned for me to get knocked up _by Shizuo_" Izaya said his voice venomous. Shinra gulped and nodded.  
>"Yes. It took<em> three years<em> for the drug to be ready for its first human trial so I gave it to you along with a mixture of alcohol and Tribulus, an aphrodisiac. You are quite correct Izaya-san, I didn't want you pregnant, I wanted you pregnant off Shizuo and Shizuo alone! Now you two will **have** to settle down the way you act for the sake of a baby!" He explained and the two stared at him, stunned.

"Get. It. _Out_." Izaya said and Shizuo looked at him like he was crazy.  
>"You can't do that, it's my baby too!" He said and they all looked at him in shock. Izaya blinked a couple times then laughed.<br>"Nope! I am **not** having a baby! I didn't even want to _fuck_ you, I sure as _hell_ am not having your baby. One monster in Ikebukuro is bad enough thank you, I don't want it," He said stubbornly and Shinra smirked.

"But Izaya…you can't get an abortion from anyone except me," Izaya paled at that and looked at him.  
>"What…what are you saying?"<br>"I'm saying you can't just waltz into a clinic and ask for one, they'll laugh you out! You're the first human male to _ever_ be pregnant! I'm the only one who knows what to do safely both in terms of aborting and delivering because I've been doing it for over three years, and let me add one more thing, if you try to force a miscarriage…it will kill you," Izaya was as white as the sheets on the bed.

"Wh-you…" Shizuo was stunned too.  
>"Miscarriages don't kill women," he pointed out quietly and Izaya nodded in emphatic agreement.<br>"Yes, but _you_ are_ not_ a woman. The drug is designed so that the _only_ way a miscarriage can occur is if you overdo things and don't get enough rest. That's what happened earlier you know," Shinra nodded. Shizuo never knew the small doctor could be so…evil.

"F-fine, then…h-how do you get it out when it's time?" He asked, but his voice was strange.  
>"When the time comes I will deliver your baby by caesarean section," He said. He'd had a <strong>lot<strong> of practice on monkeys. Izaya nodded weakly.

"Think on the bright side flea, no more vending machines at your head, right?" Shizuo said trying to brighten his mood.  
>"Shizuo-san, Izaya-san, there's another thing. You two," he took a deep breath and the two men looked at him, "will have to live together."<br>"No. No way! It's bad enough I'm _pregnant_ off him, but you're going to make me_ live_ with him too?"

"To make sure you don't overdo it Izaya-san, and believe me, once cravings kick in you'll have someone to drive to find whatever you need at three in the morning," Shinra pointed out and Izaya frowned and looked at the blonde.  
>"F-fine, I don't have a problem," He said and Izaya nodded.<br>"Fine. I guess we're…living together." Izaya said in a deflated tone. Shizuo didn't look pleased either.  
>"I've already found you both a place nicely between where you both already live~" Shinra sang happily and Izaya looked murderous again.<br>"Aww, Izaya-san, it's close to the most prestigious schools in the area! And think, the baby could be as evil and warped as you!" He said and Izaya did seem to brighten up. Shizuo paled though. He hadn't thought of that.

* * *

><p>Even Izaya had to admit, the place Shinra had found for them really was stunning. There was plenty of room and even an area Izaya could hold his meetings in. The walls had been specially reinforced in case the baby had Shizuo's strength –although Shizuo pointed out that wouldn't mean much if it DID have his strength. They were both moved in under a week and Izaya was reluctant to admit it but Shizuo was proving useful. He even sat with him through the morning sickness and made sure they had a never-ending supply of mouthwash.<p>

"Feeling better?" Shizuo asked, coming over and Izaya nodded. The mood swings were making him very clingy towards Shizuo for some reason though and it frustrated Izaya endlessly.  
>"Shizu-chan~! So thoughtful~!" He cheered latching onto his arm.<br>"Tch, just eat, it's not_ you_ I'm worried about," And Izaya grinned.  
>"Yeah, yeah, just give me my food," He said. Shinra had told him he was six weeks now, counting by the general standard….so four weeks since conception.<br>"Your morning sickness is getting worse," Shizuo said softly, concerned and Izaya pouted,

"Yeah, but I'll deal with it." He said. He sniffed Shizuo then and paused. Then he smiled, not one of his 'I'm plotting something evil' smiles, or his fake ones. A real one.  
>"You smell nice," He murmured and Shizuo was rather startled by the comment.<br>"I do?"  
>"Hmmn! I want strawberries," He said happily and Shizuo raised an eyebrow.<br>"It's not the right season, that's not what you made anyways," Shizuo pointed out.  
>"Well…then let's go get a strawberry tart, or…strawberry jam! Oooh, strawberry tart, yeah, I want that Shizu-chan!" He said happily and dragged the confused man out behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>There was a place just down the street that –luckily for everyone- had strawberry tarts and rather good ones at that. Shizuo loved strawberries, but he didn't think the flea liked them too. Let alone this much. Izaya had single-handedly eaten four strawberry tarts, was working on his fifth and promptly bought another two dozen for later on.<br>"You must like strawberries a lot," He commented and Izaya frowned.

"Actually…not really. But they taste amazing right now!" He shrugged and finished the fifth tart. Then they headed back to the apartment.  
>"Shinra-san wants to do an ultrasound in two weeks," Izaya said. He still told himself he didn't care. He didn't really feel like there was something growing inside him anyways. He didn't plan for this, and he didn't really want it but Shizuo was excited by this prospect. At least he wasn't trying to act like he cared about Izaya, but when he smoked he did it far away from Izaya now and didn't complain about not smoking in the apartment. Although he did still insist on drinking milk right out of the carton.<p>

"So soon?" Shizuo was surprised and Izaya nodded.  
>"Apparently it already has a heartbeat, but it's still too small to see on an ultrasound, so we have to wait," He explained and he couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face in reaction to Shizuo's.<br>"In other words, little flea is more like me than you already, huh?" He teased and Izaya pouted.  
>"Shizu-chan~ don't be mean to the mother of your baby!" He said half-mocking hurt. Only half because he was surprised by the real hurt that rose. He attributed this to the hormones making him…feel.<p>

This couldn't end fast enough.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Welcome back to the post script, where the cool kids hang out *wearing sunglasses identical to Shizuo's*<br>Izaya: Ummm...*eating cake*  
>Shizuo: Nice glasses Seliphra<br>Seliphra: Oooh, thanks Shizuo-chan! Anyways, thank you for all the reviews you've sent in, each and every one of them touches my heart and feeds my plotbunnies!  
>Izaya: And keeps her updating.<br>Shizuo: Here's a question, do I ever get laid?  
>Seliphra: Yes. I have already written the lemons.<br>Izaya: But I want the lemon AND the lime...  
>Seliphra: Yeah yeah, I threw a grapefruit in there too<br>Shizuo: Um...what's that?  
>Seliphra: Never you mind. NOW HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON THAT I MAY LOVE YOU ALL FOREVER MY PRECIOS HUMANS!<p> 


	6. Mood Swings and Movies

**There may not be an update tomorrow, my Dad's in the hospital (again) waiting for surgery(again) And things are kind-of crazy, plus I have four chapters qued for beta'ing so if I do post it'll be the unpolished edition.**

* * *

><p>Ikebukuro was in a state of mild shock. For nearly a month not one street sign had been uprooted, no cars had been totalled via throwing, and all the vending machines were where they should be. Shizuo was still seen around, but he seemed to be controlling himself more than ever before…if anything though he simply seemed in very high spirits. Shinra had noticed this and was rather gleeful but Shizuo popped his bubble when he said that it was only until the baby was delivered at which point things would go…relatively…back to normal and he and Izaya could finally kill him. He turned to Celty at this.<p>

"Sweetie, you will protect me right?" She paused. For a long while and Izaya smirked. They were there for his ultrasound. Finally she nodded again and Shinra sighed in relief,  
>"My wifey is so mean~!" He pouted, "Izaya-san, lift your shirt up, I need your abdomen," He said grabbing the jelly needed and Izaya sighed, doing as he was told…for once.<p>

"Gah! That's cold!" He gasped as the stuff was spread below his belly button and Shizuo fidgeted nervously. Shinra just grinned impishly but continued before putting the metal wand on his navel over the jelly. For a moment there wasn't anything to be seen but he moved the thing around until something came up.

"Ah, there it is!" He said happily and Shizuo grinned like a madman. Izaya felt like his heart had stopped and for some reason he couldn't talk. He tried to tell himself it wasn't from a sudden, powerful rush of emotions.

"Okay, see that fluttery thing? That's the heart forming. Also, look, it has arms and legs! Hmm, you seem to be right on track, good,"  
>"I-it?" Izaya managed to choke out and Shinra smirked a little.<br>"It doesn't have a gender yet, we'll have to wait until week sixteen to try and guess, and even then it's not one hundred percent," he explained and Izaya nodded.

"You two want a picture?" He asked next and he and Shizuo were both rather startled when Izaya said yes so fast that Shinra's mouth hadn't had time to close yet. He grinned, "And you wanted an abortion," he said with a smirk.  
>"Well…I ch-changed my mind," He mumbled, turning red. He knew he was out of character right now, rather strongly, but he could care less too. He was just glad he wasn't showing yet. Shinra said that once he did he was announcing the experiment to the scientific community though Shizuo threated to kill him again. Izaya was just thinking it. Shinra clicked a button and the printer started to go before he turned the machine off and started cleaning the jelly off Izaya.<p>

"Okay, now that _that's_ done…Shizu-chan, I want ice cream~!" Izaya said happily and Shizuo sighed.  
>"Let me guess….strawberry right?" He asked and Izaya grinned.<br>"Hmm? You're craving strawberries Izaya-san?" the doctor asked and he nodded.  
>"And milk…loooots of milk~" He said happily and the doctor smirked.<br>"I guess it's safe to say then…the child has Shizuo-san's taste buds! Or….it will when the tongue forms anyways,"

Izaya pouted, "I threw up yesterday when I smelled fish…" he mumbled and Shinra nodded.  
>"This is pretty normal actually, you will find some foods to be delicious now, and others will have you running for a toilet," He agreed and Izaya sighed.<br>"Morning sickness should fade in a few weeks, give it some time. You're taking the vitamins I told you to?" He asked and Izaya nodded.  
>"Good."<p>

* * *

><p>"Shizu-chan~, let's get some here!" Izaya was clinging again, this time to Shizuo's arm and it was making people stare. The fact that they weren't trying to murder each other right now was one thing but…this was just too creepy. Shizuo privately agreed and though he was already thrilled about being a father, he would much rather toss a vending machine at the flea then have him clingy as hell.<p>

"Alright," He said and the flea bounced on in, happy as could be. They got him his ice cream –Shizuo didn't want anything as he was actually starting to get sick of strawberries—and were on their way. At least no one knew they were living together…or for that matter expecting a baby together…..yet.

* * *

><p>Izaya bounced on into the apartment finishing his ice cream then started browsing their now combined collection of DVDs. He picked out the French movie <em>Mutants<em> and popped it in. Izaya's DVD choices had surprised Shizuo, because he was apparently in to horror movies….though it made sense in an ironic and twisted way. For some reason though, his favourites were the zombie movies. He had _White Zombie_, the entire George A. Romero collection plus the remakes,_ 28 days later_, _28 weeks later_, _AD_, _A Virgin Among the Dead_, _The Boneyard_, _Cemetery Man_, _Pet Cemetery_(he claimed they were animal zombies), _Zombi 2_(Which wasn't actually a sequal, but a movie in it's own right), _Dead Alive_(Apparently one of the goriest movies ever made), _Dorm of the Dead_, _Rave of the Dead_, _Doomed_, _Doom_, _Enter the Zombie_ and…well, the list went on for miles. There were hundreds of them needless to say and Izaya said he'd watched them all.

Shizuo shook his head and watched with him, but he wasn't sure why. He had learned there were a lot of really low budget zombie movies he had never though could exist like,_ Kung Fu Zombie_ and _Hot Wax Zombies on Wheels_. He had to admit, this was a decent enough one though, and the actress who played Sonia was pretty hot.

Izaya was amusing to watch too since he'd tsk or gasp in all the right places despite having seen it before and more than once at that. Shizuo had a much smaller collection, but he only bought the movies he really liked or the ones Kasuka had given him…mostly ones that starred his brother in other words.

During the movie though the doorbell rang and Shizuo sighed to get it.  
>"Want me to pause it for you?" Izaya asked and Shizuo shrugged. Izaya paused it after all and Shizuo opened the door.<p>

"What…?" Shizuo blinked at the otaku's who stood before him.  
>"What do you want, and why are you here?" He asked in irritation.<br>"Kasuka sent us~! He wanted to say he's gonna be in town and wants to see your new place so he's coming over, Oooh! I wanna see your place too! C'mon Walker, maybe he has some anime we can steal!" She barged in and Shizuo glared.  
>"Why the hell would I? I don't like the stuff!"<br>"Please leave," Izaya had appeared and was leaning on the wall, staring at them. They both blinked in shock.  
>"Izaya-kun?" Walker said in disbelief. Erika looked between them and then squealed.<br>"I knew it! I knew it! Shizaya is REAL! And you said I was crazy Walker!"  
>"Shizaya?" Shizuo asked, but he was ignored.<br>"Oh please, they haven't been fighting so maybe they just started being friends, it doesn't mean anything!"  
>"Well, if that's the case, why would Izaya be here?"<br>"Because friends do that,"  
>"But then-"<p>

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT! NOW!" Everyone froze and turned to look at the speaker. Erika and Walker might have expected such an explosion from Shizuo, but neither of them expected Izaya to do that. His fists were clenched, his eyes were flashing and he was even shaking a little.  
>"See! They're living together, that means I was right about Shizaya!" Erika seemed to have recovered at light speed though Shizuo certainly hadn't. Walker went right back to it when suddenly another surprise happened. Izaya threw something at them, not something heavy of course, just a glass.<br>"I SAID NOW! OUT! OUTOUTOUT! YOU WANT ME TO SLIT YOUR FUCKING THROATS? I WILL I-"

"Oh shit," Shizuo realized this was a mood swing in an area he hadn't seen yet and picked the Otaku's up by the scruffs of their necks and tossed them –gently for him—out the door.  
>"Go, before he does!" He urged and shut the door. Erika didn't recover as fast this time.<br>"What the hell was that?"  
>"Beats me" They could still hear Izaya yelling.<p>

"I-Izaya-kun, calm down now,"  
>"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK TO DO! I WON'T-Mmnf!" Shizuo shut him up the only way he could think of. He kissed the flea. He didn't want to, he wasn't attracted to him or anything; he just needed him to calm down before he stressed himself out enough to trigger a miscarriage.<p>

"_Calm_ Izaya-kun, you don't want to have another miscarriage scare right?" He said as softly as he could and Izaya sniffled.  
>"N-no," He sniffed then he started crying. Shizuo sighed and kissed his forehead before pulling the flea into a tight hug. Shizuo slowly walked Izaya back to the movie, knowing it would distract him but Izaya remained as close as possible to Shizuo for the remainder of it too. At least his emotions returned to normal but after a while Shizuo had to ask.<p>

"Umm…do you know what…Shizaya actually is?" He asked cautiously not wanting to upset Izaya again after he'd just calmed down but the flea laughed.  
>"It's an amalgamation of our names,"<br>"Okay…why?" He asked now and Izaya blushed a little, giggling.  
>"They do it for celebrities, you know, like Brangelina and so on? They amalgamate the two names together for a couple and the word means they're an item,"<br>"Oh. Wait, what?"  
>"Hmm? Erika-chan wants us to be a couple," He explained and Shizuo twitched but managed to bite back the urge to throw something. The movie ended and Shizuo had to fight with the overly-snuggly Izaya so he could get up and put it away.<p>

"It's late anyways Izaya-kun, you need rest," He sighed and Izaya nodded.  
>"I guess…" He mumbled and went to his room. Shizuo smiled a little and shook his head. They were acting a bit like a couple lately with Izaya so needy for human contact now. Oh well, the record would have to wait to be straightened…if it ever could be when Shinra decided to announce the findings. He changed and crawled in bed, a white tee and sweatpants doing the job for sleepwear. At least he still had a room to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shizu-chan…." A grunt came from the sleeping man.<br>"Shizu-chan, can I sleep with you?" Izaya asked. Another grunt and Izaya grinned.  
>"I'm taking that as a yes Shizu-chan," He said and climbed in next to him, pulling the hood of his gray hoodie up over his hair and moving in under the other man's arm. Shizuo moved in his sleep and tucked him in closer and wrapped his arms around Izaya properly and this made the flea smile happily.<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuo woke and for a moment things were serene. He smiled a little trying to chase down the fragment of his dream –only half remembered, but he did know it was a nice one. He breathed deeply and nuzzled the smell he got. It was pleasant though he couldn't place it until he opened his eyes. Izaya was curled up next to him wearing a gray hoodie and black shorts.<p>

"Izaya-kun…what are you doing in my bed?" He asked and Izaya sighed and frowned, his eyes still bleary from sleep.  
>"I was lonely," He said and tried to snuggle closer much to Shizuo's chagrin.<br>"Lonely. Izaya Orihara gets _lonely_ so he _climbs in bed with his worst enemy_?" Shizuo repeated in mild disbelief for clarification purposes.  
>"He does when he's pregnant," Izaya said simply. Shizuo sighed and patted Izaya on the back. This was starting to feel almost too natural. Like they really were a couple and had been for ages.<p>

"Alright then. What do you want for breakfast?"  
>"Waffles, but I'll make them. You suck at cooking," He said with a yawn.<br>"Gee, thanks," but Shizuo knew it was true. Izaya got up and made the waffles, and for Shizuo's sake, didn't add strawberries to the batter. When finished though he covered his much larger share with fresh strawberries and strawberry syrup. Shizuo opted for maple syrup instead, needing a break from all the strawberry everything. The both drank milk though, Shizuo griping because Izaya had made him drink from a glass. He blinked afterwards and grinned widely.

"No morning sickness today!" He said happily and Shizuo seemed relieved by the news too. Izaya wondered why that was and realized that although he was drinking lots of milk lately, it had always been more in the afternoon and never in the morning. He texted Shinra about it immediately and Shizuo watched him.

"What's up?" He asked.  
>"Asking Shinra if milk cures morning sickness or not." He said and frowned when he got the reply. "That dirty rat bastard! It does! He says it's why I probably haven't had any heartburn too!"<br>"And he couldn't mention that sooner?" Shizuo asked and growled. "I'm going to snap his puny neck when this is done," he grumbled and washed up after the meal. It was kind of an unspoken agreement, Izaya cooked, Shizuo cleaned up afterwards. He didn't mind since it turned out Izaya was an unbelievably good cook.

"Right, next ultrasound is in two weeks right?" He asked and Izaya nodded happily swallowing his prenatal vitamins now.  
>"Hey…I've avoided this topic before but…how are we…how are we going to do this?" He asked and Izaya frowned.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I mean, we're not in love. I don't even like you. I'm putting up with this because you're pregnant and it happens to be mine, that's all but once the baby comes…what…how do we…I mean I want to help raise it, it's just…" He didn't know how to phrase it but Izaya nodded.<p>

"I guess we won't know until it comes ne? And it's not a baby yet. Technically it's still a blastocyst," Izaya said and Shizuo blinked.  
>"A what?"<br>"A blastocyst. That's what it's called until week eleven. THEN it's a fetus." He explained and Shizuo shook his head.  
>"You know too much, you know that?" He said and Izaya laughed.<br>"That's my job plebeian!" He giggled and went to shower. Shizuo sighed and watched him, still thinking. Maybe they could make this work…he might dislike the flea but he had managed this long living with him and despite Izaya's constant need for contact it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Bahaha!<br>Izaya: _Please_ tell me those were not all_ real_ movies...  
>Seliphra: *sweatdrop* They are...I've seen them all...and more...<br>Shizuo: *laughing* It seems Izaya-kun gets Seliphra's movie tastes!  
>Seliphra: Eh heh...sorry...<br>Izaya: Whatever...just...review...


	7. Wait, WHAT?

**Omg, this authoress is so TIRED! *goes to sleep* I've had no sleep for nearly a week I've been so busy, yet here I am, updating...feel loved my humans, feel loved, feel especially loved that in my sleep deprived state I have delivered citrus freshness!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Izaya yawned and stretched happily, snuggling into Shizuo's warm form. He had snuck in here every night for a week until Shizuo relented and just let him fall asleep there with him instead. He couldn't seem to sleep on his own anymore, though he did try. He wiggled in and sighed happily, wondering if Shizuo would take him up on his desires tonight, though he hadn't suggested anything up until now. He was dreadfully horny now and his moods were like a yo-yo in perpetual motion but so far Shizuo had been shockingly controlled about it even when Izaya had called him every name in the book two nights ago. It was an undeserved attack too; Shizuo hadn't actually done anything to set him off, but Izaya's hormones were out of control.<p>

"Shizu-chan, you up yet?" He asked softly and when he got no reply he snuck a quick kiss and went to the kitchen to start on breakfast, grinning like a madman. He got to work making pancakes with chocolate chips –no strawberries today, go figure- though he did add peanut butter to his own. Must be a new craving, he thought with a shrug and Shizuo wandered in soon, sniffing the air.

"No strawberries?" He asked in surprise and Izaya shrugged one shoulder.  
>"I wanted pancakes and peanut butter," he explained and he poured them both a glass of milk. Shizuo had stopped complaining about that when Izaya had hit him for it six days ago. They ate silently and Izaya dibbed the bathroom first, still not willing to be in there at the same time as someone else. He showered and brushed his teeth, and shaved when he blinked and stared at his abdomen. He blinked at it then turned to the side and ran his hand down it slowly. He had a baby bump. He grinned happily and wondered if he should tell or not.<p>

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, look!" He decided very fast. The other would notice eventually right?  
>"What?" He asked, one eyebrow raised at the still shirtless Izaya. He grabbed Shizuo's hand and ran it down his abdomen too. Shizuo's face went from properly confused to completely awed by the change.<p>

"Y-you're getting bigger," he said happily and Izaya nodded.  
>"I just noticed~!" He chirped happily then he glomped the bigger man in his chair which again shocked Shizuo. The blonde awkwardly patted him on the back and chuckled a little.<br>"You done in the bathroom then?" He asked, though his voice was happy and Izaya nodded.  
>"Yeah, it's all yours," he said, moving in to the living room.<p>

Not five minutes after he heard the shower begin to run though a knock came and he remembered Kasuka was supposed to be coming today. He opened the door, greeted the actor and let him in. Kasuka sat quietly to wait for his brother, his face completely blank. Izaya sat next to him and though he normally would start in on his mind games, he didn't really feel like it. He had a feeling they wouldn't work too well on Kasuka anyways.

He didn't even attempt small talk and if anything ignored him completely though when Shizuo got out he did eye Izaya suspiciously.  
>"Hey Kasuka, didn't think you'd be here so early," He said.<br>"I had time," He said and his voice was very flat. Izaya wondered how someone with such a blank expression and monotone voice could be a famous actor.

"I'm gonna take a walk, see you when I get back Shizu-chan," Izaya announced and changed to his usual clothing before heading out. He wanted Kasuka to hurry up and go away so that he could try seducing Shizuo, but finding the man a stable job might be a good plan too. He pulled his iPhone out and surfed a little before grinning and heading off to find someone who might be a good candidate. A man named Tom Tanaka.

* * *

><p>"And he's the one that throws the vending machines?" The man asked.<br>"Yep, but not just those; street signs, cars, convenience store dumpsters….anything really. Bolted to the ground or otherwise, everything is fair game to him. People in Ikebukuro are frightened of him, and I'm sure in your business, a man like Shizu-chan could go a long way," Izaya smirked a little hoping said blonde didn't try killing him for this later. Of course given the circumstances it was unlikely. Hey, he WAS ten weeks now with Shizuo's child. He just wanted to make sure there was more than just his own income there to support the child when it came.

He was just glad he didn't need milk with every meal now, as the morning sickness was easing off a bit.  
>"You must be a good friend of his then?" The man queried and Izaya smirked.<br>"Hmm, not really, but I know him well enough. We're…roommates," He said and Tom nodded.  
>"Right. Well then, I suppose I can give him a tryout. I need to meet with him first though,"<br>"Naturally. I can tell him to call you, ne?" He suggested and Tom nodded.  
>"You already have my number…I suppose I'll wait then,"<br>"I'll make sure he calls before the day is through," Izaya promised and stood before leaving. He stopped on the way back though and got a crepe. It had chocolate and strawberries in it and he ate it happily before making it home to find Kasuka had left.

* * *

><p>"He had to be somewhere," Shizuo explained and Izaya nodded.<br>"I think I found you a potential steady employment opportunity," Izaya said and Shizuo blinked.  
>"Why would you do that? You hate me,"<br>"Yes, but there** IS** our child to consider. You need a stable income," He explained.  
>"Oh. Right," He nodded and Izaya gave him Tom's number.<br>"Call him before the day is through," He said before sitting down to gather some information for a client. Shizuo made the call while he did that and left a few minutes later to meet with him.

Once done with the gathering of info, Izaya decided he had to pull all the stops out for the task that lay ahead. Shizuo still hated him, and he knew why he was really there. It shouldn't bother him, but Izaya was finding it did so and quite a bit at that. He went into his closet and found the sexiest clothing he owned and was about to put that on when he remembered what had happened to what he'd been wearing last time. No good then. He thought a moment and wondered if a direct approach would work better.

* * *

><p>When Shizuo returned home he had quite the surprise in store for him.<br>"Izaya-kun, he said he'll take me on for now and see….how it….goes?" He ended like that because Izaya had appeared and started towards him, his hips moving in a sultry way his red eye's fixed on the man before him. His arms snaked around Shizuo's neck.  
>"That's good~" He purred and Shizuo shivered a little.<br>"Izaya-kun, what are you doing?" He asked and Izaya smirked, nipping his ear. Shizuo grunted and the raven haired man smirked.

"Hnn, nothing~ I just wanna celebrate with you, that's all~" He purred and the blonde gulped audibly.  
>"C-Celebrate?" He asked uncertainly and Izaya smirked.<br>"Aww, don't tell me you don't…want to?" He asked, nipping his ear again. It seemed to be a spot for the blonde who was silently cursing the fact that Izaya had discovered his biggest one.  
>"T-Trust me, that's not it," He mumbled, turning a tad red and Izaya smirked and giggled seductively.<br>"Hmmn~ Good, because I don't think I can wait~" Izaya purred and started towards Shizuo's room. Shizuo gulped and made an odd noise following him. Before they actually got there Shizuo had pulled him in for a kiss and Izaya groaned, his arms going around Shizuo's neck.

"Mmmn, don't believe me~?" Izaya asked when their lips parted and Shizuo grinned sheepishly.  
>"I wasn't…sure, no," he answered honestly and Izaya smirked.<br>"And now?"  
>"Yeah, now I believe you," He grinned taking the informant's mouth again, his tongue slipping easily into the other's mouth. Izaya groaned hungrily and tugged Shizuo towards the bed again but Shizuo picked him up and carried him to it instead.<p>

Izaya giggled again as he landed on the bed gently and Shizuo nipped his neck, pulling his shirt off followed by Izaya's. Said informant wriggled, already impatient and the blonde took no time at all to rid them of all their clothing, reattaching his mouth to Izaya's when he did so. Izaya's legs moved apart so Shizuo could fit between then and the blonde ensured Izaya's mouth was well abused before moving to leave several marks on his neck and down his chest three fingers being given to him. Izaya wasn't quite sure what to do but he sucked on them, paying attention to each individual digit, his tongue swirling around each making Shizuo moan against his navel in desire. He nuzzled Izaya's abdomen gently before removing his fingers from Izaya's mouth to slip one inside the smaller man.

"Haah~! Shizu-chan, that feels weird~" He gasped and Shizuo smirked.  
>"We've done this before, why so red?" He asked in an amused tone and Izaya turned redder.<br>"Maybe so, but I don't really remember it," He pointed out and Shizuo slipped a second in. Izaya was squirming and moaning now and given the noise Shizuo was surprised the neighbours weren't complaining. Maybe Shinra had the place soundproofed too. He'd have to ask later.

"Mmm~! Ah~! Shizu-chan, more~!" Izaya demanded and Shizuo grinned, a third finger going in.  
>"Geez, you really are desperate, aren't you?" Shizuo asked palming his own erection a little to get some relief from the building ache.<p>

"Haah~! Mmmnnnn~! Shizu-chaaaan~!" He gasped out and looked at him wantonly, "I want it…p-please~ I need m-more~!" He begged and Shizuo nearly laughed. He pulled his fingers from the flea who whimpered at the loss but Izaya was soon appeased with something much larger and much harder. Shizuo held still inside him until Izaya started bucking his hips and only then began a steady pace inside him.

"Ahh! Hell, you're r-really tight," Shizuo grunted, his breathing already hard from the effort to not just slam into Izaya's body with no thought. The informant managed to grin at that.  
>"Haah~! Well y-you're the only o-one I've been with~! HAAH!" Shizuo had found his sweet spot and began aiming there, though he still moved slower than he wanted to. Half was for Izaya's sake, he knew the man wasn't used to sex yet, and half was his worry for the unborn child inside Izaya. He did wonder how this worked really, Izaya hardly had a uterus…did he? Not the time, he reminded himself and Izaya glared at him then.<p>

"C-Come on Shizu-chan, I know y-you're holding b-back," He breathed out and Shizuo growled before he moved faster, hard enough for the bed to move….a lot. Izaya shrieked in pleasure now, his back arching and his legs wrapping around Shizuo's waist to give him better access and soon they both felt their releases, coming in unison. Shizuo pulled out, though he was reluctant to do so and when he did Izaya tugged him back down to lay atop him, sighing happily.

"So what brought this on?" He dared to ask.  
>"Mmmn, I've been <strong>ridiculously<strong> horny for a while now," he admitted and Shizuo grinned a little.  
>"Does this mean you'll be wanting more?"<br>"_Obviously~_"

* * *

><p>"Okay, you know the drill Izaya-san," Shinra said cheerily and said informant lifted his shirt.<br>"Oooh, I see you have a bump now," He commented and Izaya grinned again.  
>"Yup~" he said happily and wiggled as the jelly was spread on his abdomen for the second time. The metal wand went on again and Shizuo smiled when he saw the greenish shapes on the ultrasound screen.<p>

"Why does it have to be so cold Shinra-san?" He complained though and the doctor smiled a little.  
>"It<strong> is<strong> made of metal Izaya-san," He reminded and the man pouted a little but looked at the screen and smiled when he saw his child again.

"Hey so um…where exactly…IS the baby?" Shizuo asked, and Izaya looked at him then Shinra his expression one of question.  
>"Oh, that. Well since Izaya-san is male, it is a bit different. You see, while the amniotic sac and the placenta still exist there is no uterus. The baby is behind the abdominal muscles, and the placenta is semi attached there between the muscles and the intestines so during the C-section I have to remove the placenta and amniotic sac before breaking the water so to speak." He explained and Shizuo nodded not really getting it, but pretending like he had. Izaya actually did get it though.<p>

"What would happen if the water broke before you got to me?" He asked quietly and Shinra smiled.  
>"Oh, the fluid would be reabsorbed by your body and filtered out by the kidneys. The baby would still be okay for a while after that, so there isn't much to worry about there," He explained and Izaya visibly relaxed.<br>"Hmm," Shinra moved the wand and the picture changed dramatically. "Well," He said, "this is an interesting development." Izaya tensed again and Shizuo did too.  
>"Shinra-san?" The blond asked and Izaya blinked.<br>"Hmm…very much unexpected indeed,"  
>"Shinrawhatswrongwithmybaby?" Izaya spoke so fast that it was barely understandable. The underground doctor smiled and turned to them.<p>

"Seems you're having twins~"

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Okay, so a few of you saw that coming...but I decided they were having twins when I started chapter 1 so I SAW IT COMING FIRST!<br>Izaya: Yeah but...you wrote it. Fool.  
>Shizuo: *facepalm* You get off on torturing us don't you Seliphra?<br>Seliphra: ...Little bit. _**I ALSO LOVE REVIEWS!**_ So do my plotbunnies, that's what keeps us writing~! On a side note, this chapter is donated to the Random Llama, my four pets -who double as plotbunnies when they aren't keeping me awake all night- and **YOU**. Yes, **YOU** my readers because without **YOU** and **YOUR REVIEWS** this story would not exist. I only hope I can continue to live up to your standards and deliver a good story the whole way through to the end! (It's getting hard to think of random plot things though, so if anyone wants to suggest scenes for yummy lemonbutter, please let me know!)


	8. Announcements

**She-Who-Is-Sleep-Deprived has a new chapter for you, however this one was not Beta'd, Llama has backlogged a bit because she is busy, so you get the unpolished version. If you notice any grammatical errors please let me know right away so I can fix them. Thanks~**

* * *

><p>Celty was rather startled when she heard the crunch of the wall in the examination room. She walked in to see what the problem was and noticed that the chair for Shizuo was currently embedded in the wall and Shinra looked rather pale and frightened. Izaya and Shizuo both looked murderous and because she couldn't catch anyone's attention she couldn't ask what had happened.<p>

"L-look, I was hardly expecting-"  
>"YOU KNEW THIS WAS A POSSIBILITY SHINRA!" Shizuo growled and Izaya simply glared coldly at the small doctor. Shinra noticed Celty at last and seemed to relax.<br>"Ahh~! Celty! Please save me," He said and Celty typed quickly.  
>[Must I?]<p>

Shinra paled and Izaya smirked.  
>"Come here Shinra, so I can kill you," he said very softly and Shinra shook his head. Shizuo picked up another heavy object and Celty sighed inwardly before moving between them. Shizuo growled but finally set it back down.<p>

[What happened?]  
>"S-seems they're having twins…" Shinra gulped and Celty was very surprised to hear this.<br>[Really? But none of the trials produced twins of any sort even when you tried to force the issue!]  
>"Do me a favour and tell them that! They seem to think I planned this part too!" He squeaked and his behind her some more. She showed them what she had written and Shizuo grumbled under his breath and retrieved the chair.<p>

"F-fine, okay, umm…how is this going to affect things?" Izaya asked trying to calm himself and Shinra peeked out again.  
>"Well, all I can assume for now is you'll be bigger and we have to schedule the C-section more than a couple weeks before the due date," He said. "Celty can help with delivery since there will be two instead, but I'm sure it will be okay!" He assured.<p>

[I will do what I can] the Dullahan promised. Izaya was a bit of a mess now though and groaned.  
>"I need chocolate," he mumbled, "with strawberries, peanut butter and ice cream…" Shizuo sighed.<br>"I'll make you something when we get home," He said and Izaya smiled weakly.

* * *

><p>Shizuo managed to lose himself in thought as he watched Izaya eat his concoction. So far he had craved things with lots of sugar, or strawberries, but he hadn't gained that much weight either. Twins though? He'd been prepared for one baby –sort of— but two? This had thrown him off. At least they were both healthy according to Shinra and growing well. He'd even said they'd begun to move now, but Izaya still couldn't feel it. Said informant was also ravenous almost all the time and the grocery bill was getting larger, but at least Shizuo had a slightly better income now and Izaya made lots of money, more than enough for them to raise two children off of at least. He looked over at him when Izaya decided to snuggle up to him yet again, the concoction finished with, his empty bowl on the table.<p>

"Why are you so clingy anyways?" He mumbled and Izaya shrugged.  
>"I'm hormonal and suddenly find you very nice as a pillow, deal with it," He replied and Shizuo sighed, his smile half-hearted. He didn't love Izaya by any means, but he'd avoided asking anyone out too. He knew that he couldn't do that when Izaya insisted on sharing a bed with him and said that only he would do when it came to snuggling. Besides, it seemed now that he would be getting sex either way, since Izaya had decided that was needed too. The real problem he had now was finding time to smoke –usually doing this while walking with Tom to collect on debts. The number of excuses he had to hear though made him irritated as hell and as a result a few roads were now missing yield signs.<p>

"I need a smoke," He mumbled. It was his day off and as such he had been subjected to **far** too much cuddling and a movie called '_Paranormal Activity_'. It was alright…certainly better than '_The Giant Claw_' had been. As it turned out Izaya also enjoyed really bad movies. At least it had been funny though…

"You should quit you know, I mean, what kind of example to you want to set for the twins huh?"  
>"Eh…quitting's expensive," He grumbled but Izaya did let him go out on the balcony and have one. Once inside though he was subjected to more cuddling.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's this?"<br>"It's called Nicorette patches,"  
>"Okay, why?"<br>"You said quitting was too expensive, so if I buy it then it's no big deal. I don't want you smoking; I mean what if you get sick or something? You should think about your children,"  
>"Err…I thought <strong>YOU<strong> called them blastocysts?"

"Ne, ne Shizu-chan, they _WERE_ blastocysts, _NOW_ they're fetus' silly~"  
>"…Right, whatever, but why do I have to-"<br>"Because **YOU** are going to be a role model to them, so you'd better start acting like a good one," And that was that. Izaya was not going to budge on the matter no matter how cool Shizuo may look smoking. These were his children they were talking about and he was not about to be lenient on the matter. Shizuo seemed to figure out that despite his jovial tone he was very serious and the man sighed.

"All right, I give. I'll…try,"  
>"Do or do not, there is no try," Izaya quoted and Shizuo frowned.<br>"You know Star Wars?"  
>"I know <em>everything<em> plebeian," He grinned and Shizuo shook his head and started reading instructions. Izaya watched him, frowning at his heart rate picking up like this whenever Shizuo did…well, anything really. He was starting to hate Shizuo more than ever for this, these new feelings he wasn't used to feeling. He knew anger and contempt and he knew love since he loved his humans, but this was…different. This made his chest ache painfully when Shizuo said he hated him, and made his heart skip when the man did something nice. This made him happy when Shizuo was there and sad when he wasn't and much as he'd like to blame this all on pregnancy hormones he knew it couldn't be the case. No one else was doing this to him, not Shinra, or Celty or Shiki or anyone. Just Shizuo…and Izaya hated him for it. It was a much different hate then he used to feel for the blonde man.

"Alright, seems straight forwards enough," He muttered and opened the first box, reading more instructions. He then took one patch and stuck it on his arm like he was supposed to but he didn't look overly pleased about it either. Izaya smiled winningly at him and kissed him on the cheek which made Shizuo give him an odd look.

"Aw, you know you'll beat it~" He teased and Shizuo grumbled something about hormones, making Izaya chuckle.

* * *

><p>"So, I um…can make the announcement?" Shinra asked and Izaya sighed.<br>"I'm showing more and more Shinra-san, it's not going to be long before my clothing ceases to hide it. You may as well get it out of the way…" Izaya yawned and stretched a little. He did wish Shizuo was here though and that irritated him more than a bit.

"Does Shizuo-san know you're letting me do this? I mean I'm gonna have to name names, and you're going to be on the news…this is going to be huge you know," He said and Izaya sighed. He pulled his phone out and sent a quick text to the blonde. Izaya grinned in amusement when he got a reply.

"Seems he's coming home early~" He said and Shinra smiled weakly and texted Celty to get to the apartment and** FAST.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, let me get this straight, you want to announce to the <em>ENTIRE WORLD<em> that Izaya-kun is pregnant and that _I'm_ the father?"  
>"Err…yes?"<br>"And the media will be circling us like vultures?"  
>"Ah heh…yes,"<br>"And you're_ really_ okay with this Izaya-kun?"  
>"It's that or I wear a dress. And I am <strong>NOT<strong> wearing a dress," Shizuo gulped at the glare that he got with that statement and nodded.

"I guess I haven't got a choice in this huh?"  
>"Not really Shizu-chan, no,"<br>"…..Fine, just…fine," He knew Erika was going to positively die. Shinra visibly relaxed when Shizuo didn't try to kill him and Celty typed something to Shinra.  
>"Ah…I guess you weren't, sorry sweetie,"<p>

* * *

><p>"Shizu-chan~ it's on, are you watching?" Izaya chirped into the phone.<br>"No, I'm not near a television flea, how can I watch? We're on our way to a collection," was the reply. Izaya smiled a little.  
>"Well, find one, this is going to be ground breaking you know,"<br>"I know, I know, I just…whatever, I gotta go,"

"Okay, and don't forget to bring more strawberry ice cream, we're all out!"  
>"Already? I just got the tub two days ago!"<br>"Yes, now bring me more~ Ja ne!" He hung up and turned the television up.

* * *

><p>"He's in here?" Shizuo asked and gulped a little. Of all the places there had to be a television. And what do you know, Erika was there with Walker and Dota-chin. On the upside the bar was less crowded then usual and Tom made his way to the balding man to ask for the money back. Shizuo glanced nervously at the television and to his horror the sound was on.<p>

"We have **big** news tonight, a young doctor it seems has made a medical breakthrough in, get this, pregnancy. Yes, you heard right, the scientific community is reeling in shock with the news, a new drug that can allow _men_ to get _pregnant_." A loud squeal was heard from Erika at this point and urged them to turn it up.

"This new drug is currently in its first human trial _right here in Japan_. The trial couple live between Ikebukuro and Shinjuku in Tokyo, and are currently at 11 and a half weeks in to the first ever pregnancy of a human male." Erika was blinking rapidly now, but the other patrons were listening with rapt attention. Even Tom seemed to have forgotten what he was supposed to be doing. Shizuo was trying to look invisible.

"The trial pair was confirmed to indeed be pregnant with an ultrasound in the presence of no less than fourteen doctors and blood and DNA tests to prove the carrier was, in fact, male. The men in question were named in the study as Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima and…" The rest seemed to fall on deaf ears though as there was a minor uproar. Everyone was also looking at Shizuo in shock that he would ever bed the man he claimed to loathe.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW SHIZAYA IS **_REAL!_** OMIGOD WALKER THAT'S TOTALLY WHY IZAIZA WAS SOOO MAD AT US A COUPLE WEEKS AGO!" Shizuo was wishing he could disappear right about now.  
>"Sh-Shizuo, is…is this <em>true<em>?" Tom managed to ask and everyone turned to look at him more directly…things got silent.

"Y-yes. It is," He managed to choke out in embarrassment. Another small uproar from Erika which was settled quickly enough with another question.  
>"H-how long have you two been…?" Shizuo coughed in embarrassment. Why did the announcement have to be now?<br>"Err…we aren't…not really," He muttered and Erika frowned.

"Oh come on! You got him _knocked up_, that means you slept with him!" She pointed out.  
>"How do you know Shizuo isn't the one pregnant?"<br>"Because it's **Shizaya**, not **Izuo**!"  
>"It was a one night thing! That's it! Then…this happened and now I'm stuck with the bloody flea!" His temper was rising but there were more questions and when he tried to escape he was cut off.<p>

"That's it!" He picked up something heavy and they scattered.  
>"Right, I'm going home, see you Tom," He growled and headed out, now unimpeded, "Ah wait…where's the nearest spot with large tubs of ice cream?"<p>

"Umm…that way?" Erika pointed.  
>"Good. Can I get strawberry there?"<br>"…why does it matter?" Tom asked and Shizuo sighed.  
>"Because if it isn't strawberry, Izaya will probably kill me," Erika swooned and Tom nodded.<br>"I'll…show you," He muttered and they went to get some. Shizuo had a hard time of it though since everybody in Ikebukuro knew who he was.

* * *

><p>"I swear to God flea, this better last," Shizuo said as he came through the door. Izaya bounced over and grinned in delight. The blonde man carried a good six four litre tubs of strawberry ice cream which promptly went in to the deep freezer.<p>

"Eh, maybe a week," He said cheerily, though he knew life was about to be very different indeed.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: *yawns then crawls in bed*<br>Izaya: *Drags her back out* Get out of bed and keep writing damn it! The sooner you finish this fic, the sooner I can stop being pregnant!  
>Shizuo: *Hides from hormonal Izaya*<br>Seliphra: B-but...sleep...  
>Izaya: And YOU! Readers! DON'T THINK I CAN'T SEE YOU! REVIEW!<br>Shizuo: Better do what he says...lest you face the wrath of hormonal Izaya...


	9. Confessions

**Chapter ten makes this officially my longest story in terms of chapter length~ Also, as an insentive to review, and as a special prize to you all, the person who gives me the 100th review on this story will get a one-shot of any m/m pairing they want from any series I have SEEN. You can decide the basic plot too when won~! And the rating and warnings...ASSUMING I KNOW THE CHARACTERS for instance I know of Shiki-san from DRRR, but I don't know him well enough to write a fic involving him in any major way, likewise there are many series I don't know of or have not seen to completion If this is the case, I will just ask you to pick another pairing/anime and why. If the 100th reviewer is an Anon...it goes to the next up who isn't anonymous (i.e. reviewer 100 and 101 are anon it would go to 102)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Izaya frowned at his mirror image and ran one hand over the swell on his abdomen. He was definitely showing now, and in fact it showed throw his clothing now too. At least people had stopped stopping him on the street every time he went out. Kasuka and his own sisters had both popped in to say hello and congratulate the pair. People still stared though if he went anywhere and Shiki had not stopped staring at his abdomen the first time he saw the man after the announcement. At least he wasn't as moody any more.<p>

His abdomen had really started to ache the last few days and the first day he'd called Shinra, panicky, who had assured him this was normal and that it just meant his body was successfully accommodating the new growths. Shizuo was also well on his way to quitting. He had slipped a couple of times, but that was it. Although his temper seemed to be flaring more often now. Seemed Shinra's secondary plan had failed nicely. He smiled now though and patted the swell; he was fond of these two little monsters, though Shizuo insisted on calling them little fleas instead. He crept silently back out and to the kitchen now, hoping there were some frozen burger patties still in the freezer, but he doubted it.

"Damn it," He muttered, looking at the clock over the oven. Three in the morning, but oh man did he ever need a burger really badly! He moved quietly to the bedroom and poked Shizuo. The man grunted, but didn't move.

"Shizu-chan…wake up!" He grumbled and shoved him again.  
>"Fuuuck, whuh time s'it?" He asked, not opening his eyes.<br>"Shizu-chan, I want a burger, there aren't any left!" He whined and Shizuo opened his eyes to glare at him then the lighted dial on the clock display.  
>"It's three in the fucking morning flea, go to sleep," He growled.<br>"Shizu-chaaaan! I neeeeeed a burger, nooooow!" He whined again and finally the blonde groaned and sat up.

"Fine, let's go," He grumbled and Izaya grinned happily. He pulled on a pair of Shizuo's sweat pants though, knowing he'd get cold if he went out in shorts. Shizuo sort of stumble-walked the whole way to the McDonalds, but they got him his burger and the appeased Izaya ate it happily…all three of them. That damned feeling in his chest had flared again when the man got out of bed despite his obvious exhaustion.

* * *

><p>On the way home though Izaya took Shizuo's hand, needing some contact and felt his heart skip annoyingly when Shizuo didn't reject it, and actually laced their fingers together. Stupid Shizu-chan, making it seem like he actually cared. Izaya frowned then and leaned in to him, wishing he knew what these newer feelings were.<p>

He knew what he was feeling towards the two little monsters, though it was much more powerful than he'd expected. He knew what he felt for humans, his precious, precious humans. He knew the respect he had for Shiki and Celty and the murderous rage he now held towards Shinra (though he was also grateful to him in a way), but he didn't know what he felt for Shizuo anymore. He had hated him once, yes. He had loathed the man and went out of his way to torment him but that was 12 weeks ago…three whole months had passed since they were together –he was now 14 weeks pregnant counting from the typical gestational calendar—and now it was something else. Shizuo had seen more of Izaya than Izaya would have preferred and learned things he'd have preferred he didn't.

Like the fact that Izaya had to sleep with socks because his feet always got too cold at night, and that he loved zombies more than anything else, not to mention Izaya's weakness for all things small, fluffy and cute. Izaya had even started having sex with him while they weren't drunk! At first it was just from hormones, but he knew even now that when the twins came he wanted this to stay like this. He found he liked being held and he liked having Shizuo's warm body next to his at night. And he LOVED being pounded into the sheets by him too. He blushed at the thought though and looked at Shizuo's face. He was practically sleep-walking.

Shizuo collapsed in bed when they got back, asleep before he even hit the bed really. He sent Celty a text then asking if he could talk to her. He smiled when she responded in minutes that she would be there soon. He wasn't sure the woman slept.

* * *

><p>He explained everything he felt as best he could to her and he knew she listened to every word he said. It was her response that stymied him.<br>[Do you love him?] It read and he nearly laughed. He didn't as he didn't want to wake Shizuo but once that wore off he frowned and looked at her.

"Y-you can't be serious? H-he's a monster! My love is reserved for all of humanity Celty-san!"  
>[Perhaps, but what you've described does sound a lot like love you know] Izaya didn't know what to say to that.<br>"I know what love is Celty-san, this feels different," He insisted.  
>[You know what it is to love, but do you know what it is to be IN love?] He froze.<br>"You mean they're different?" He asked; his voice softer than before and she typed again.

[Yes]  
>"Oh," Was all he could say. Maybe he didn't love Shizuo then, but was IN love with Shizuo? It was a possibility he couldn't really deny.<br>[What you describe with your feelings for him, they sound very much like mine for Shinra. I believe you're in love with Shizuo-san]

He nodded. It would make sense. He'd never been in love before, so it was no wonder he wouldn't recognise it for what it was. He smiled then and nearly hugged the Dullahan beside him.  
>"Thank you Celty-san…you can go home now if you want," He said and she left soon after. Izaya padded silently into the bedroom and climbed back in to bed, snuggling in to Shizuo's warm form smiling when an arm draped over him automatically.<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuo was too tired to move when the alarm went off.<br>"Shizu-chan, make it be quiet" Izaya mumbled from his chest and he grabbed the clock with one hand and yanked it from the wall. Before returning his arm to where it had been on Izaya's body. Said informant nuzzled into his chest some more and Shizuo sighed. He knew he had to get up despite the 3 am hike to get a burger. He wondered how much more he could take of this though. Izaya wasn't even the problem, he could deal with the cuddling and the bad movies and even the three am cravings. He was scared though and it was coming out as anger to others. He was scared of being a father, something he had never considered doing, and he was scared shitless by it. He didn't know how he would do at this; he knew he was hardly father material. In fact he was probably the last person on earth who SHOULD be a father –discounting the fact that the flea was the last person on earth who should be a mother—he had so many bad habits and lousy tendencies that it was scary. He had turned the puppies in Ikebukuro into flying objects for Pete's sake, and let's not forget the smoking habit he was still trying to quit.

"Shizu-chan, you have to get up ne?" Izaya mumbled now and the man groaned.  
>"Please don't remind me," He muttered before dragging his sorry ass out of bed to dress. Izaya moved into the warmth of where Shizuo had been and that made him smile.<p>

"Anything I should pick up on the way home?" He asked the now half-asleep Izaya.  
>"Mmm, we're nearly out of milk," He mumbled sleepily before his breathing evened out again and Shizuo knew he was asleep again. He envied the informant the ease of his job and, after making sure Izaya was really, truly asleep, he kissed his forehead lightly.<p>

"See you when I get back flea," He whispered affectionately and headed out. He knew he was in love with the idiot, but he wasn't sure when hate had crossed that fine line into love. He knew the animosity had faded when he had learned Izaya was pregnant off him, and the non-violence towards him helped them get to know each other. He knew he'd started to like him after the first ultrasound –though he loved the two little fleas inside him. He'd only realized he loved Izaya recently, but it was true. This was the other reason his aggression had exploded recently as he had no idea how to say something so simple to Izaya. He'd loved before yes, Izaya was hardly the first in that aspect, but Izaya was also rapidly becoming the one he'd loved the most, like,**_ ever_**.

"Tom," He greeted his employer who nodded to him. They moved, managing to deal with a whole two collections before they ran in to a problem. Namely it was a man who was trying to claim there was no money due to his wife's pregnancy. Shizuo had been sympathetic…until the soccer ball fell out from under her shirt. The stop sign nearby no longer existed in the concrete at that point.

"Why are you so violent?" The man cried when he saw this. It made Shizuo's eye twitch.  
>"<em>I HATE VIOLENCE<em>!" He roared attacking the man. He knew it was hypocritical, he just couldn't control it. Tom managed to stop him from killing the man, though he was sent flying…probably past the train station but Shizuo couldn't see that far.

"You've been unusually high strung lately," Tom commented when they were further away and Shizuo grunted.  
>"Yeah, well, Izaya woke me up at three this morning," He grumbled and Tom smiled.<br>"I mean for a few weeks now. For a while things were calm enough, but then you sort of snapped. If you need to talk…?" He offered but Shizuo shook his head. He did need to, but he would ask Celty for her ear as he trusted her not to tell anyone things he did not wish to have spread.

* * *

><p>Celty met with the blonde three hours –and six vending machines, two cars, eight road signs and a dog later.<br>"It's not that I'm angry, normally that's the case but, I…I'm scared Celty,"  
>[Of what? Anything that comes your way you can simply beat back] He chuckled at that.<br>"I mean…of being a…a Dad. I'm not sure I'll be good at it you know? I mean I have to be the worst possible role model out there," He said.  
>[I think you'll be better than you give yourself credit for, you do love the twins right?]<br>"Yes…I have since I knew they existed but…"

[And Izaya?]  
>"What about him?"<br>[What do you feel towards him? Do you still hate him?]  
>"No…Celty-san, I think I'm in love with him," She was rather startled by this. It seemed the two were in love and didn't know how the other felt.<p>

[Have you told him?]  
>"Of course not! How the hell would I? That's the other problem anyways. I'm scared of doing that too, I don't know how to say how I feel, and I have no idea how he'll react to me telling him. I mean he still hates me, right?"<br>[I wouldn't know] She lied and she hoped Shizuo didn't sense her nervousness over it. Shinra would have, but Shinra could practically read her mind.  
>"Yeah, I guess not. I mean there was no love to start but…Ah, what should I do? I'm scared of telling him how I feel, and I am <strong>terrified<strong> of the babies, I know I'm gonna screw up, I have no idea what I'm doing!"  
>[Does anyone?] He blinked when he saw that message and Celty would be smiling had she her head.<p>

"I-I guess not…"  
>[Babies do not come with manuals. You will learn, and yes, you will make mistakes, but if you love them then things will work out. You can make this work Shizuo-san] this was typed in two separate messages as her phone screen ran out of space. The blonde grinned and nodded.<br>"Thanks Celty-san. I feel a bit better now,"  
>[I'm glad. But you really should tell Izaya-san how you feel]<p>

He shivered at the thought, "How do I do that though?"  
>[Something tells me that will go better than you expect it to as well] She said and she hoped Izaya could be honest just once in his life at least.<br>"I really hope you're right," He mumbled.  
>[If you need to talk again, please let me know. I'm happy to help however I can] she did feel guilty about her role in this situation after all and Shizuo nodded.<br>"I may take you up on that. I better go though, Izaya will get impatient if I don't bring milk and frozen burgers home soon. Better get strawberry cake too, I think he ate the last piece again," He smiled and she nodded in her own way.  
>[Talk to you later]<p>

* * *

><p>"Shizu-chan~! Oooh, more cake!" Izaya grinned when he saw that and happily took that from him at least.<br>"Yeah well, I figured you'd have eaten the last piece by this point and I didn't want you to get me up at some ungodly hour again tonight," He shrugged. Izaya felt his cheeks turn red at the comment.  
>"Yeah…sorry about that," He mumbled and then smirked at the stunned look on Shizuo's face.<p>

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did **THE** Izaya Orihara just _APOLOGISE_?" He asked in total shock.  
>"And to a plebeian monster no less~" Izaya chirped cutting to generous slices of cake and offering one to Shizuo who took it…though he was still in shock.<p>

"Hey flea?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I…don't hate you now," Izaya smiled at that.  
>"I don't hate you anymore either Shizu-chan," He said. He didn't know if he wanted to tell Shizuo how he really felt yet. He was still getting used to the whole idea anyways.<p>

"Well…good then," Shizuo said, clearing his throat and starting on his share of cake.  
>"You want my cavity-inducing icing?"<br>"…It's cake. There's no point without the icing."  
>"I disagree, do you want it or not?"<br>"Ahh, fine," He grumbled and Izaya held a forkful of icing at him. Shizuo looked between the fork and Izaya's face before eating it off the proffered fork. Izaya smiled and ate his cake, all except the icing which he fed to his monster.

* * *

><p>Izaya wondered if this was a good idea. Shizuo seemed asleep to be sure, but he was worried too. He fidgeted in the man's arms, hoping he was really asleep.<br>"Shizu-chan, are you awake?" No reply. Good.  
>"Shizu-chan…I'm sorry I'm such a coward, and I can't tell you this to your face when you're awake. I wish I could, but…I haven't got the intestinal fortitude for it, not yet so, while you're asleep, I…I love you, Shizuo. I love you, and I know you probably don-" He was cut off with a rough kiss.<p>

"I love you too, you stupid flea," Shizuo mumbled into Izaya's neck once his lips moved there.  
>"Y-you were pretending?"<br>"Yes. I figured if you really needed me for something you would start poking me," Shizuo nipped at Izaya's ear now.  
>"Ah! Hey! It's a bit late for this, ne?"<p>

"I have tomorrow off," Shizuo muttered into Izaya's neck, rolling on top of him now and Izaya moaned a little.  
>"Good, nnn~! I want you~" He purred and stripped Shizuo of the t-shirt he slept in on nights they didn't have sex. He felt Shizuo shiver at his words as his own hoodie was tugged off before Shizuo attacked his collarbone and chest with his mouth.<p>

"Haah~! Hurry up!" Izaya ordered. He was already hard and Shizuo smirked against his skin.  
>"Patience is a virtue," He reminded tugging off the shorts that now rode lower due to his growing abdomen.<br>"I have no virtues, now hurry~" Izaya mumbled, Shizuo's sweats coming off now and he grabbed the lube from the nightstand, spreading it on his fingers before inserting two into Izaya.

"Ahh~! Shizu-chan~!" He gasped, his legs spreading more. Shizuo grinned at the view he had…glorious in his mind. He thrust them, adding a third finger as fast as he could before starting to get himself ready too. Izaya whimpered when the fingers were removed but his face was so perfect when Shizuo entered him.

"Haah~! Aaan~! Sh-Shizu-chan~!" Shizuo moved slowly at first, but Izaya bucked his hips impatiently.  
>"Ne, Shizu-chan, d-don't hold back on me," Izaya gasped and then screamed in delight as the headboard cracked loudly against the wall. Yep, their apartment was soundproof. The noise Izaya made combined with the steady thumping of the bed against the wall was enough to wake the dead.<p>

"Shizuo~! More~! Please God, more~!" He begged, his legs wrapped around Shizuo's waist as he pounded into him. He bit at Izaya's neck and ears gently, not enough to leave a deep mark but Izaya moaned with each of the light ones left, each thrust inside him. It was so good like this.

"Haah~! I-Izaya, I c-cant…" Shizuo groaned but Izaya came first, covering their abdomens with the white mess. Shizuo groaned, Izaya's release triggering his own and he came deep inside his lover. He grew still inside Izaya eventually, listening to him breathe happily and Izaya's hands –now tangled in Shizuo's hair- moved to his face to tug him down that their lips might meet. Shizuo kissed him like he never had before and he could feel it was different for Izaya now too.

"I love you, Shizu-chan," He breathed when they broke apart. Shizuo pulled himself out and lay next to his lover, pulling him close to his body now too.  
>"I love you too…Izaya" The informant smiled at the new intimacy they had and curled happily into Shizuo's warm chest.<p>

"This changes everything, doesn't it?" Izaya asked softly.  
>"Yeah. It does"<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Again, my beta is a bit behind, so if you notice any grammar or spelling errors, please tell me so I can fix it!<br>Shizuo & Izaya: *cuddling in the corner*  
>Seliphra: ...Right, guess it's just me...Remember to review!1! Or I'll set these two on you all for making them be exectant parents longer ;o Also, this update is earlier because chapter 10 is coming after the weekend, I'm not going to have time on Saturday or Sunday to post, so you get the chapter earlier then I intended. Love you all, and remember to review~<p> 


	10. Clothing and Kicking

**Hohoho, happy halloween all~!**

* * *

><p>"Can't you warm that gloop up?" Izaya whined as the jelly for his ultrasound was spread.<br>"Nope," Shinra replied cheerily. Izaya glared at him but it faded when the twins appeared on the screen and he squeezed Shizuo's hand lightly.  
>"Haah! They're looking more and more like people Shizu-chan~!" He said, almost singing and Celty would have been smiling, but only Shinra could tell. She was pleased things had worked out between the two men.<p>

Shinra smiled as well, "You want me to guess genders for you?" He asked and Izaya looked at Shizuo.  
>"Well, I wanna know…you?" Shizuo asked and Izaya grinned and nodded. Shinra had to move the metal wand around a bit, than nodded.<br>"I think one is male, but they're facing each other. It's hard to say really. I would say I'm sixty percent sure on one male and…I can't even hazard a guess at the other." He frowned trying to get a better angle.

"I guess we're going to be surprised either way then…" Shizuo sighed softly. Oh well. Izaya smiled happily.  
>"Yeah…but still! Oh heeey~! I want another picture Shinra-san! I want to show them off!" He said happily. Shinra smile and took the picture for the obviously proud parents-to-be. Shinra then measured Izaya's growth and nodded.<br>"I see you're buying large clothing now, Izaya-kun,"  
>"Yeah well, I do plan to fit back into my old stuff, I don't want it all stretched and they don't exactly have men's maternity wear yet." Celty perked a little and left the room then, returning with some clothing.<p>

[I made these for you Izaya-san, I hope they fit] He opened the bag and grinned.  
>"Aww, thanks Celty-san~ I love it!" It was clothing like he usually wore…done in maternity patterns so he could stop buying clothing that didn't fit.<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya held Shizuo's hand as they walked down the street, ignoring the odd looks they got. He was obviously pregnant after all, and despite the news broadcast people were still having a hard time believing it. He leaned against Shizuo who smiled a little at him.<p>

"Hungry?" The blonde asked and Izaya chuckled.  
>"Right now, always. I'm eating for three you know~" He said happily so the stopped in for something to eat. Erika seemed to be following them though, she was in there too and Shizuo groaned especially when she bounced over.<p>

"Omigosh! Izaya-kun, you're getting so big!" She said, her eyes widening in fan girlish-happiness when she saw their hands together. Izaya couldn't help but grin at that comment though and eagerly showed her the ultrasound picture. He wanted to show everyone. Even Walker and Dota-chin came over and looked along with Mikado and Kida who also happened to be present at the time.

"Ahh~! I bet they'll be such pretty girls~!" Kida sang.  
>"If you touch either of them I'll have to practice my baseball swing on you Kida," Shizuo growled threateningly and Kida shut up then. Everyone else laughed though and Erika squealed about how Shizuo was already an uber-good father. Something he still wasn't sure about, but after speaking with Celty his violence level had reduced again, and vending machines were safe once more…for now.<p>

* * *

><p>They ate –Izaya was ravenous per usual—and headed home again Izaya insisting on another movie.<br>"You really love these things, huh?"  
>"Duh, bad movies are funny, and zombies represent humanity at its core and show us what humans are capable of~" He explained.<br>"Redneck Zombie doesn't, and Zombie Strippers was hardly something I would call 'representative of humanity' either," Shizuo said pointedly making Izaya laugh.  
>"Well, we're watching Three Extremes today~" He said cheerily and watched the film by three legendary directors.<p>

Subtitles were needed for Dumplings and Cut, but he was alright with Box since it was in Japanese. Dumplings made Izaya run to the toilet though and Shizuo couldn't blame him given what happened on the screen and their own current situation. They safely made it through the other two but Izaya made him watch Box a couple of times until he actually understood what was going on. In another year he may enjoy dumplings as well…just not right now.

"Well, not one of my better ideas where Dumplings was concerned," Izaya mumbled and Shizuo kissed his temple lightly.  
>"Live and learn right?" He offered and Izaya nodded.<br>"Now I need a funny movie," He mumbled and Shizuo looked at what Izaya had.  
>"Feast?" Shizuo suggested and Izaya grinned and nodded.<br>"Sounds good to me," He said and that made them laugh –it was hard not to with that movie—wiping their minds of Dumplings.

* * *

><p>Izaya didn't let Shizuo up though when the movie finished, instead turning the television off. He was half on his side atop Shizuo who had on arm wrapped around him when Shizuo and Izaya both felt something odd.<br>"Was that you?" Shizuo asked and Izaya touched his swollen abdomen when it came again.  
>"Sh-Shizu-chan…I think their kicking!" He said excitedly and Shizuo sat up –causing Izaya to do so as well.<p>

"Really?" He asked, both hands moving to Izaya's abdomen, an uncontrollable grin spreading. Izaya's was identical, his eye's wide.  
>"They are! Feel that? Hah hah! That feels so weird!" He said as the sensation came again. It was fluttery, it felt almost like gas when it moved through the lower intestines but also very different.<p>

"Wow…that's really them! " Shizuo said, nuzzling Izaya's neck happily and Izaya laughed.  
>"This is the strangest thing I've ever felt~!" He mumbled and Shizuo kissed his neck happily.<br>"Heh, I don't think I could sleep now," Shizuo exclaimed, he was just too happy to at the moment.  
>"Me neither," Izaya grinned, kissing Shizuo quickly, "But I could definitely go for some strawberries in cream~" Shizuo groaned but he was still smiling.<br>"Sugar on that too?"

"Yes please~" Though the raven man frowned a little when his blonde got up. Izaya's hands didn't leave his abdomen for a while that night until finally he fell asleep, leaning against Shizuo on the couch. Shizuo carried him to bed when this happened, his own smile not leaving his face even as he slept.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Short chapter, I know, sue me (<br>Izaya: No thanks...  
>Shizuo: There are movies with titles like that...for real?<br>Seliphra: Yes. All movies in this story are real movies. And I have seen every movie I mention.  
>Izaya: That's...kinda sad.<br>Shizuo: Yeah...  
>Seliphra: I know, I know, either way, <em><strong>review<strong>_ peeps! Which remindes me, credit is owed to www(dot)pregnancyguideonline(dot)com for helping me know all the facts so I can get them right. That's right. I have been researching since chapter one for accuracy.


	11. Names, names, names!

**Wow, another update in under 24 hours...I must love you guys~! (Actually I'm totally addicted to reviews and I just finished typing the last chapter) On that note, I'm also a remarkably gorey zombie right now, LOL~~**

* * *

><p>"Ugh I feel huge!" Izaya pouted looking at his rapidly expanding abdomen. It seemed bigger everyday (and Shinra told him it probably was!).<br>"Yes but you're beautiful too," Shizuo commented and Izaya giggled, hugging his arm.  
>"Don't lie~ I'm massive and my skin is going to hell," He mumbled. Well...he was getting stretch marks, but his skin was also terribly dry. He was drinking lots of water, but it didn't seem to be helping much. Shizuo kissed the side of his head and Izaya smiled.<p>

"Well, I still think you're beautiful and I'm not lying, so get over it," He smiled and Izaya giggled happily. He was less mood-swingy but they were still there too. He'd had more ultrasounds than normal as he was the first human male to be pregnant. Normally ultrasounds were not every two or three weeks like his were, but Shinra seemed worried about all this. Frankly no one could blame him. Incredibly, despite the media knowing who he and Shizuo were they were unable to attain the name of the one who made this possible. Shinra was very good at not being found.

"Iza-chan! I was just looking for you!" it was Erika again. She never missed an opportunity to talk to them, looking for any and every chance to just look at the pair while they were together.  
>"You were…?" He asked, plastering a fake smile on. Shizuo was the only one who noticed though.<br>"Ahh…um, yes! What kind of fur is on your coat? I need to know for my Fem Izaya cosplay~!" She was making it up on the spot and Izaya sighed in exasperation.

"It's faux fur Erika-chan, I don't even have-" He was cut off when his abdomen actually jerked upwards. It did it again and then his eyes widened on the third one.  
>"What the hell?" He looked at Shizuo who blinked, then laughed. Hard.<br>"Shizu-chan, what's happening?" He asked his voice slightly panicky.  
>"Th-they have th-the hiccups," Shizuo managed to laugh out and Izaya blinked, looked at his abdomen –which twitched every five seconds- and laughed too.<p>

"That's hilarious!" He chuckled and Shizuo was still cracking up. Even Erika was laughing now, and it was funny to watch. Of course three people laughing hysterically in the street were bound to catch attention, and Shizuo eventually managed to move them all someplace that wasn't the middle of the busiest sidewalk in Ikebukuro. He half forced Izaya to sit, though the informant was secretly grateful he insisted on the matter as his feet were starting to swell at the end of the day and his back ached constantly.

"When are you due anyways?" Erika asked now that they were sat down and out of the way.  
>"Ah, well, this is week 18, so next week we're about half-way since twins are born earlier than single babies," Izaya said, more than happy to talk about the real reason Erika had looked for him.<br>"I bet their gonna be sooo cuuute~!" She squealed happily, and Izaya beamed at her.

"Well of course, they have me for a mother~" He purred and Shizuo frowned.  
>"Hey! I'm right here Izaya!"<br>"Oh…and…I guess their father is…pretty good looking too," He said, turning red.  
>"Thank you," He mumbled and Erika giggled at them. Sure she had always fantasized about these two being together and in love, but even until recently she hadn't really believed they ever would be. Then she heard Shizuo call for Izaya with no honorific…then everyone knew something had changed in their relationship.<p>

"Hey, hey, do they move yet?"  
>"Hah! All the time, see feel!" He grabbed her hand and placed it on the swell –which had stopped twitching—and she grinned when she felt the rather strong kick. Sometimes Izaya's abdomen actually showed the bulge of movement when one kicked and it was like a scene out of <em>Alien<em>. Shizuo felt his chest swell a little at the look on her face too.

"Wow! That's so cool!" She breathed and Izaya half-smiled.  
>"Yeah, but if they kick any harder I'm going to start bruising,"<br>"Ah, Shizu-chan's strength is passed on!" She cheered and Shizuo felt his chest swell a little more at the thought. He just hoped they were better with control over their emotions than he was.

"We should get going Izaya, we need to get to your ultra-sound," Shizuo reminded gently and Izaya started.  
>"Oh yeah, that. We get the Doppler today too don't we?" He was looking forward to that as it would be their first chance to hear their babies' heart beats.<br>"Ah, sorry I kept you~! Let me babysit some time!" Erika offered and they were a bit hesitant on Erika corrupting their twins with her strange ideas and notions.

* * *

><p>Escaping Erika aside, they made it to Shinra's who pulled out a new instrument. It had a similar wand to the ultrasound, yet it was smaller and handheld.<br>"More jelly?" Izaya whined and Shinra smiled weakly.  
>"Sorry, It keeps static from happening," He said and Izaya leaned back. For a moment things were silent then a 'cushcush, cushcush, cushcush' Noise started. It was rapid, and there were two sounds, the same, rapid heartbeats out of sync. Izaya grinned ear to ear at the sound and Shizuo kissed the side of his head.<p>

[I'm glad they worked things out, I don't know how long I could have kept THAT secret] Only Shinra saw her message and chuckled lightly at it. Shizuo and Izaya were too busy being lovey dovey to notice. She'd only told him that they had both confided in her after they had confessed to each other. Shinra removed the Doppler far too soon for the expecting parents liking, but they would have to deal with it.

"I need to start monitoring your blood pressure weekly now, just in case it starts dropping too low or raising too high. Multiples have a lot of medical problems associated with them you know," He said and Izaya winced as the cuff tightened painfully around his arm. The pressure decreased slowly and Shinra nodded, recording the number.

"One thirty over eighty-five, good. Let's hope it stays in that range," He smiled and Izaya nodded in agreement. He'd rather not have high blood pressure now.  
>"In the meantime, I know that you've been craving sweet things and calorie rich things, but I want you to start lowering your salt and sugar intake a little, just in case. And make sure you're getting lots of fluids and rest, you're at a bit of a disadvantage since your hips are so narrow," He added and Izaya frowned a little. On the upside, at least he wouldn't be stuck with an hour-glass shape or anything. Still, rejecting his cravings seemed…well…impossible.<p>

"Shizu-chan, we need to think about names still!" Izaya said with sudden realization and the blonde started.  
>"So early? We don't even really know what gender they are yet!"<br>"Easy, we pick two girl names we like and two boy names we like, then we're set no matter what, duh~"  
>"He is right Shizuo-san,"<br>"Yeah, yeah, fine. We can decide when we get home…" He was wondering what names Izaya was thinking though.

* * *

><p>"Well…we can't decide on any of these, what about after geographic locations or non-Japanese names?" Izaya said, finally putting down 'The Giant Book of Male Baby names' with a sigh.<br>"Like what?"  
>"Delic, it's Turkish, derived from Delij with a Slavic suffix, -ic. Delic." Shizuo blinked.<br>"Okay…I can live with that," He agreed, "but then the second name would be Hibiya, like the district then," Izaya agreed with a smile.  
>"I hope female names are easier…" he muttered, and Shizuo sighed picking up yet another baby name book. They'd been trying to figure out names for two boys for three days now!<p>

"I like Kimiko," Shizuo said then and Izaya chuckled.  
>"Seems girl names are easier after all! I like it too," He said with a small smile. Shizuo was more than relieved to hear that and gently rubbed one of Izaya's feet. They were in his lap for some elevation as they were swelling up by the end of each day, and Shinra had said elavation and foot rubs would help.<br>"I like Saiyuri too," Izaya said fondly and Shizuo laughed now.

"Good, I think we have our names!" He said happily, turning his full attention to the feet on his lap and Izaya groaned happily his toes wiggling a little.  
>"I swear to GOD Shizu-chan, if I'd known you were this good at massages, we never would have fought!" He mumbled and Shizuo smiled.<p>

"Well, if I knew how cute you were when you blushed it would have been the same deal I-za-ya-chan~!" Izaya blushed at that. Shizuo had never called him 'Izaya-chan' before now, and it made him feel funny. In a good way that is. He wondered though now if Shizuo was as scared of this as he was. Izaya hadn't mentioned anything since he was well aware that as Izaya Orihara he shouldn't feel fear about anything.

"Shizu-chan…I'm scared," He mumbled now and the massage stopped. He looked up and saw the surprise on Shizuo's face and it made him blush.  
>"Hey, I'm allowed you know!" He grumbled and Shizuo shook his head quickly to get his thoughts back in order.<p>

"No, I-…I just wasn't expecting that…that's all. I'm scared too Izaya," He said, but Izaya frowned.  
>"As if, you're obviously going to be good at this. But…I'm the worst person on earth to be a mom…I'm a guy for crying out loud!" He said, his eyes a little wide. Shizuo dropped the feet and picked Izaya up so he could be a body pillow for him instead.<p>

"Yes. You are. You're also still the mom though. And who says I'm going to be a good father? I throw vending machines when I get pissed off for crying out loud," He pointed out and Izaya giggled.  
>"Yes, maybe but…I know you love them…"<br>"And you do to," He said. Izaya nodded slowly.

"Well…I told Celty I was scared too you know," Shizuo said and Izaya looked at him.  
>"And?"<br>"She said everyone gets scared about this, so she's heard. She said, and I quote, 'I think you'll be better than you give yourself credit for,' and 'Babies do not come with manuals'" He said making Izaya smile.  
>"Yeah, I guess they don't…it's nice to have someone as level-headed as her around, ne, Shizu-chan?"<br>"Yeah, really nice, unless it's about aliens. You know I told her how I felt about you too? When I was still too scared to tell you, I mean," He actually blushed a little. Izaya smiled at that.

"She helped me figure out what I was feeling in the first place," He muttered in embarrassment.  
>"Are you saying you've never been in love before?"<br>"Please, I love all humans, I've just…never been in love with anyone…so…yes," He mumbled and Shizuo grinned.  
>"I can't believe I used to hate you," He mumbled happily, nuzzling Izaya's hair.<p>

"Why is that anyways? You never trusted anything I said,"  
>"Yeah, well look where it usually gets people if you give them free information? Didn't you send me a group of guys covered in glow-in-the-dark paint once?" Izaya laughed at that.<br>"Ah yes, it really is scary how much people trust me sometimes~!" He laughed. Though he was much more honest now…with Shizuo anyways.

"I think we can do this, Izaya. We may have no idea what we're doing, but we can try right? And we'll do alright in the end I think," He said and Izaya smiled with a soft sigh.  
>"I hope you're right,"<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Tralala~! *throws fake gore everywhere*<br>Izaya: It's halloween when she's typing this postscript, for those of you reading this in the future...  
>Shizuo *Hiding from Seliphra*<br>Seliphra: Bwuahahaha! I finished this story, that's right the last chpter has been writ; and having been writ, not yet posted...  
>Izaya: Why the hell not?<br>Seliphra: To keep y'all in suspense. Now, **the more reviews I get, the faster I update. If I get 100 reviews BEFORE the last chapter goes up reviewer 100 gets a one-shot~!**


	12. Complications

**I start being mean in this chapter...slightly less humor, slightly more seriousness...still, I hope you all like it~! Some of you may have noticed Izaya is super OOC by this point, but he's pregnant so please do _not_ bug me about it. _EVERYONE_ acts differently when they're pregnant. And it's weird for them to be happy and snuggly...but everyone deserves that ne~?**

* * *

><p>Izaya stared at the ceiling trying to chase the spots with his eyes. He knew something was wrong, but so far his blood pressure had been stable. Other than his back hurting all the time, his feet swelling, his legs cramping, and his abdomen ballooning outwards he was fine. He was still moody of course, but it was more often than not a swing into a fit of tears usually ending only if Shizuo cuddled him a good ten minutes. How embarrassing that one of these 'fits' had happened in front of Shiki of all people.<p>

"What are you two up two, hmm?" He asked patting the swell lightly and he felt a strong kick from one of them. Oh man, he hurt right now. The vision change only happened moments ago. He knew the babies were both awake –and playing football with his internal organs again- when he'd heard a loud CRACK and his vision swam…or was it swimming before that? Things were a tad hazy right now. He couldn't breathe very well either right now, it hurt too much. He'd been short on breath for a few days now, but this was worse. This hurt to inhale.

"Ahh, you two, please stop…" He whimpered weakly, but he felt another kick and sighed. He didn't dare get up yet though, he couldn't really see yet, let alone breathe. He'd been doing housework when this…whatever it was had happened.

"Ugh…Shizu-chan, hurry home," He mumbled making another attempt at reaching the cell phone just out of reach. He couldn't move to reach it, it hurt too much.  
>"Definitely not little fleas" He mumbled lightly, but he smiled. At least he knew how to keep his children from breaking every bone in their bodies. Shizuo had learned older, but if they did have their father's strength they could deal with it better, and younger.<p>

"Please Shizu…get home…" He whimpered before a second gut-wrenching kick made him black out.

* * *

><p>Izaya wasn't really aware of what was happening.<br>"Shin…ra?" He mumbled and Shinra smiled.  
>"Ah, you're awake. Don't talk, and try not to move" The doctor spoke softly and Izaya noticed Shizuo pacing franticly in the room too. Izaya being awake didn't seem to calm him down any, though Celty was clearly trying.<p>

"This is all my fault," He whined, his voice shaky and Izaya smiled weakly at him, motioning him to come over. Shizuo moved there as though magnetised and Izaya gave his hand a light squeeze.  
>"Is not plebeian," He whispered and Shizuo smiled at him, kissing his hand.<br>"Izaya-san's right you know, you couldn't have known Shizuo-san. Either way, he'll be okay," Shinra said.

"What happened….anyways Shinra…san?" Izaya breathed out and Shinra frowned.  
>"One of them broke your rib. They kicked at the wrong angle and that was it. It happens occasionally, and since their a little higher up then a woman's twins would be, they managed to hit one….twice it seemed." Izaya managed to nod.<br>"I'm putting you on bed-rest temporarily. I don't want you up unless it's an emergency, if Shizuo is home he can carry you for things like the toilet, but you are not to move otherwise, got it?" Izaya frowned at that.

"How am I…supposed to…work?" He panted. It was really hard getting sentences out right now.  
>"Think of it as time off Izaya-san. You can't meet with clients, you can't move around for information, none of it. You can email them to tell them as such, but that's all, okay?" Izaya frowned.<br>"I'll enforce it when I'm here Shinra-san," Shizuo promised making Izaya pout at him.  
>"Aw, fine…" He grumbled finally and both Shizuo and Shinra seemed to relax a little at that.<p>

* * *

><p>Bed rest was boring as hell. Izaya stared at the ceiling, thinking nothing again until finally he sat up slowly, one hand touching his taped ribs then slowly moving over the swell of his large abdomen.<br>"Ah, why'd you two monsters break my rib anyways~" He mumbled, but his tone was still happy. He couldn't hate these two, not for anything at all. Shizuo wasn't home and he knew he was supposed to be in bed, but he was so BORED. Just checking his emails couldn't hurt right?

"Nope~" He decided. He felt fine at any rate; his ribs were just barely tender. He stayed sitting a moment before standing slowly. Too fast and he got remarkably dizzy. He shuffled oh-so-slowly to his computer and checked things out. He fired off emails, he even collected information, oh yes he _was_ a bad boy! If Shizuo caught him he would be in trouble, but that excited him. He smirked finishing with the last one, rubbing his head a little. He attributed the slight headache to nothing more than that though and stood again slowly, frowning.

He shuffled back to bed, his vision swimming again, but it wasn't from pain. He lay down gratefully but it didn't go away for quite some time. He felt nauseated though even when Shizuo came home and made a mental note not to get up at ALL tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow it seemed though, had other plans for him and he didn't just get up. He RAN to the bathroom.<br>"Fuck…" He mumbled rinsing his mouth out again. This wasn't like morning sickness at all.  
>"Izaya? What's wrong, what happened?" Shizuo had been right behind him when he got up so suddenly. Izaya slowly sank to the floor, both breathless and very dizzy. Shizuo helped him down, visibly alarmed by this turn of events. His head hurt still too and he groaned.<br>"Call Shinra, please," He whimpered and he knew he must have sounded pathetic but Shizuo kissed his head before calling him.

Shinra was less concerned than Shizuo clearly thought he should be.  
>"It probably isn't anything, he may just have the flu –no that won't harm the twins," He assured Shizuo before going into the bedroom to look after Izaya.<p>

"Okay, tell me everything," He said sitting with his usual smile.  
>"My head is pounding…please something…?" He whimpered and Shinra frowned now.<br>"A dull ache? Like a migraine?" He asked and Izaya whimpered, nodded.  
>"How long?"<br>"Mid-afternoon yesterday," He mumbled and Shinra nodded then took Izaya's blood pressure.  
>"Any changes in vision?"<br>"Blurry," Izaya managed to mumble and Shinra was growing more concerned by the minute.  
>"One sixty over one-oh-five," He frowned and wrote it down.<p>

"What's wrong with him Shinra?" Shizuo asked, clearly frantic now.  
>"I need a urine sample Izaya, can you give one right now?" Shinra ignored the blonde entirely and Izaya nodded.<br>"Need help," He murmured and Shizuo lifted him gently, taking the cup from Shinra.

Once Izaya was back in bed, the sample secure he pulled a stick out and dipped it in then frowned readily.  
>"You are on bed rest now for the rest of your pregnancy Izaya-san, you seem to have Preeclampsia," He said and Shizuo looked confused at the frightened look that flitted across Izaya's perfect features.<p>

"Wait, what's pre-eh…pre-ehh…" Izaya managed to giggle a little but the pain from his still healing ribs cut it off.  
>"Preeclampsia, it's related to being pregnant. Symptoms include swelling of the face or hands, protein in urine, high blood pressure, vision change, headaches, back pain, nausea and vomiting, racing pulse, Hyperreflexia and abdominal and shoulder pain. He has high blood pressure, headaches, change in vision and protein in his urine at a level of plus two. He needs to stay in bed, no stress, no sex, no nothing until we can deliver the babies," Shinra explained and Shizuo nodded.<p>

"So, for it to go away, the babies have to be delivered?" He asked and Izaya smiled weakly at him.  
>"Yes. Looks like they're coming earlier than I expected. I want to deliver in the twenty-eighth week. That gives them the best chance without putting Izaya's life in danger too,"<p>

"But that's three months early!" Izaya protested and Shinra frowned. Shizuo just seemed confused.  
>"Wait, this doesn't just make him uncomfortable?"<br>"No Shizuo. If his blood pressure goes too high he could stroke or have a heart attack or an aneurism. We need to find the best time to get them out before your life is in danger too Izaya, more so than it already is,"

"It's too soon, they'll be too early,"  
>"They will not, they have a 90% chance at that point in the game!" Shinra argued. And Izaya frowned, tears forming in his eyes.<br>"90% isn't good enough Shinra! At that point their lungs haven't fully developed, they'll have health issues later in life and they'll be in NICU for months!" He said, and he was not going to do such a thing to his children.

"Alright, compromise. We go as long as we can until the danger is too great. As soon as your blood pressure looks like you could stroke, then we deliver, until then they stay put until week 34. Then everything is developed right?" Shizuo suggested and they both looked at him. Shinra sighed softly but he nodded.

"I guess I can agree to that, but if he enters Eclampsia, or looks like he'll stroke, they come out when I say they come out, got it?" Shinra said and finally Izaya nodded.  
>"Fine."<br>"Good. You're twenty-one weeks now Izaya…if you do as I say and stay in bed you might get the other thirteen weeks you want. But too much moving around and it turns into eight or nine weeks more instead. Please, for your own sake, for the sake of your children, _listen to me for once!_" Shinra said, and his expression was one of such worry that even Shizuo gulped. Izaya sniffled and nodded, tears running freely down his cheeks. Shizuo kissed his head lightly and took his hand and Izaya squeezed it gratefully.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Iza-chan can't be with us in the post-script today since he's on bed rest.<br>Izaya: What are you talking about, the postscript isn't even part of the story...  
>Seliphra: Damn it...<br>Shizuo: Wow...we're almost done, aren't we?  
>Seliphra: ...Yes. REVIEW LOVELIES~! I love reviews as they give me a reason to post the next chapter and write new stories~~! Also, <strong>grats to Sakura Explosion who was reviewer number100, please pm me with what you'd like for your one-shot!<strong> If we make it to 200 before the story ends the prize becomes valid again, but I doubt we will .


	13. Nurserys and Godparents

**Hmm. The next chapter is the last one...please dun hate me fer that~ Also...eh...nevermind...I hope you all enjoy this one~**

* * *

><p>Three weeks confined to a bed and Izaya wanted to die. He was so bored! Watching his abdomen bulge suddenly had been entertaining at first, but now he was bored! He could practically feel his brain cells dying, but on the bright side people were visiting him now. Shizuo also made sure his laptop –now permanently plugged into the wall next to him—was nearby so he could even log on and chat with people on the dollars site. Celty visited a couple times because she knew he was bored, and she still seemed to be feeling guilty about her role in his current situation. Erika even came over once with Walker and they tried to entertain him, but they ended up just pissing him off. Currently Kasuka was here, but he wasn't really company either being so…Kasuka-ish. At least he had someone there to grab anything he needed while Shizuo was gone, though Kasuka could hardly carry him to the bathroom like Shizuo would.<p>

"Home," He heard Shizuo call and Izaya smiled. Thank God…oh wait, that was Izaya anyways!  
>"Welcome home brother. I need to be going," He heard Kasuka's monotone voice from the hallway.<br>"Yeah, thanks for looking after Izaya," He heard Shizuo say and then he heard Shizuo's footfalls coming towards him as he heard Kasuka leaving.

"Welcome home Shizu-chan~" Izaya grinned and Shizuo smiled, going right over to him and climbing in bed next to him.  
>"How was work?" Izaya asked, leaning in to him automatically. He was allowed to sit up in bed at least.<br>"Eh…I managed not to destroy anything," He shrugged and put an arm around Izaya. Shizuo always made a point to spend all his home time with Izaya and relieve his boredom as best he could.  
>"Shinra will be here tomorrow. The twins reach viability this week," Izaya spoke softly now, knowing that meant that if anything got worse now, they were coming. Shizuo gulped realizing they had no nursery.<p>

"Ahh…um. I think we need a nursery…" He said and Izaya blinked and laughed.  
>"Ha-ha! I guess we do! I never even thought about it! I can't very well help pick stuff out though," He pouted and Shizuo frowned.<br>"What if…we had Celty go to a baby supply store and take pictures of everything? Then we can pick right here at home right?" Shizuo suggested and Izaya grinned a little.  
>"You'd still have to make it you know~" He teased and Shizuo blushed a little at that.<p>

"I can make things you know," He grumbled.  
>"I thought your job was to <em>break<em> things~?"  
>"Shut it you," Shizuo kissed him with that to keep him from talking and Izaya sighed. Oh how he wished it could go further right now! He was horny, but Shinra had said no sex and he knew Shizuo would not indulge him no matter how he begged, pleaded or teased him.<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuo texted Celty a little later and the next morning she was there with pictures of everything from cribs to strollers to onesies. Celty seemed rather excited by the prospect of helping any way she could. Izaya wondered if she wanted children too and he frowned a little at the thought of her not being able to have any with Shinra. It wasn't hard to pick some things out, and other things Izaya knew Shizuo only agreed to because he wanted them.<p>

They couldn't pick out anything too gender specific though since Shinra still had no idea what gender they were, even after that days ultrasound. Seemed the twins were facing each other, and despite this managed not to hit each other once. Not that they saw on the ultrasound anyways, and they did see them kicking. Izaya felt them too and it was weird to see and feel it at the same time. It made him giggly too, but it was more interesting than having to sit around doing nothing again. He was just grateful his own twin sisters hadn't tried to 'take care' of him yet.

* * *

><p>"Well, negative on gestational diabetes," Shinra told him and Izaya was happy to hear that test was negative. Shizuo seemed relieved too. The last thing they needed was another complication. Izaya's blood pressure was holding steady at too high though, but at least he wasn't in the danger zone yet.<p>

"Celty-chan which one?" Izaya asked then, holding the two cribs they'd narrowed it down to. They liked both, but Shizuo preferred one while Izaya wanted the other. She seemed startled, then highly pleased and pointed to Izaya's choice. Shizuo scowled a little but sighed.  
>"Guess I've been out-voted," He grumbled, but he was trying to hide a smile. Shinra seemed pleased that Celty was allowed to help.<p>

"Hmm…now the paint colours…" Izaya said looking at the different selections.  
>"Should I go?" Shinra asked and Izaya grinned.<br>"Nah, stay and help Shinra-san, you and Celty are required," He said and Celty looked like she would be in tears of joy if she could cry. Shinra knew she wanted children, but they couldn't exactly have any…baby-sitting would have to do.

"I like the blue though," Shizuo mumbled and Izaya shook his head.  
>"Too gender biased, we don't know for sure,"<br>[What about white with gold trim?]  
>"Ahh, my wifey has the best fashion sense~"<br>"It…could work," Shizuo nodded.  
>"Settled then! White with gold trim." Izaya declared and then it was strollers. They agreed on that one, it was a bit large, but it would fit both the twins for quite a while and they could carry other things with it as well. They couldn't pick much in the way of clothing yet, due to the uncertainty of gender. They could pick a few toys out though –Izaya wanted to get all of them but Shizuo refused to raise spoiled children.<p>

* * *

><p>Celty and Shinra left soon after they had everything picked out –Celty offering to pick the things up to which Izaya had handed her a rather large sum of cash and told her to have fun—and Shizuo stayed by Izaya's side.<p>

"We need to think of God Parents for them too," He reminded. He'd rather nothing happened to them, but if something did they would have someone to turn to.  
>"Well…we have a few options on that front don't we?" Izaya said with a note of sarcasm. Neither of them had many friends they would trust enough for that duty.<p>

"I know, I know. I don't think anyone we're related to," Shizuo said and Izaya agreed emphatically. Mairu, Kururi and Kasuka were not three people he'd want looking after children of any kind, let alone his own. Not to say anything against them…they just weren't trustworthy…well, not the Orihara sisters anyways. Kasuka was just always busy and in the lime-light.

"Hmm…I think no one we work for either," Izaya said. He didn't want the Yakuza men or gang leaders he often worked for getting their hands on his babies. Shizuo agreed knowing that while Tom was probably perfectly good with children, it might be just a bit odd to ask that of your boss when you've known them for almost no time at all.

"I guess…that leaves one option huh?" Izaya smiled knowing they would accept.  
>"You mean…?"<br>"Of course. They'll be happy to you know,"  
>"Yeah…I know they'll be overjoyed by it, but…you sure?"<br>"It's not like they're a corrupting influence…worse than us." Izaya pointed out, "and it seems like the logical thing given everything,"  
>"Yeah. I guess so, I mean, why not right?" Shizuo kissed Izaya's forehead happily.<p>

* * *

><p>[Here, this is everything, and the change] Celty was back with…well…almost all of it. The crib had to be shipped then assembled along with the other furniture items.<p>

"Thanks Celty-san~ Oh, there was something we wanted to ask you, but find Shinra first, ne?" Izaya cheered and Celty stiffened a little, worried.  
>[Are you going to kill us now?]<br>"Ne? Celty-san, why on Earth would we be killing you now? I mean, we still need Shinra-san to deliver the babies~" She seemed to relax a little and Shizuo chuckled.  
>"I'm gonna go start on the nursery then…you two can visit for a while," Shizuo said, heading out so he could start painting. The room had been uncarpeted and undecorated when they'd moved in as this was what it was intended for. He sighed and closed the door to keep the paint fumes out of the rest of the apartment then started painting the walls white.<p>

"Sit, sit~" Izaya offered and Celty did, though she was clearly still nervous.  
>[Should I get him now?]<br>"You don't have to you know, I really won't kill either of you. Besides, I don't think I could kill you even if I wanted to~" He reminded and she nodded her helmet.  
>[I will be back soon]<p>

* * *

><p>She was back soon, though still apprehensive. Shizuo had just finished the final coat of white paint and had showered and changed so he didn't bring the paint fumes near Izaya.<br>"Celty said you wanted to talk to us?" Shinra asked nervously when Shizuo answered the door.  
>"Yeah, come on into the bedroom. Izaya wants to say it," He said and they followed Shizuo through to where Izaya waited for them.<p>

"Shizu-chan~! C'mere!" Izaya sang happily and Shizuo did as he was told only because Izaya couldn't exactly get up and go to him.  
>"Ah, good, Celty-san, Shinra-san, sit, please!" Izaya chirped and they did so rather hastily, not wanting to upset the heavily pregnant informant.<p>

"We have a question we wanted to ask," Shizuo said, looking to Izaya who chuckled a little.  
>"More like a preposition. We picked you to be the Godparents," He said and Shinra's jaw dropped. Celty glomped Shizuo and hugged Izaya more gently than she wanted to. Her joy was palpable and the air started getting darker as the smoke from her neck began churning out in much larger quantities.<br>[Of course! I would love to, oh thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!] She was practically bouncing from excitement now, a smoke heart puffing out to join the forming cloud in the room.

"Ah…y-yeah, I would too…W-we accept but…why?" Shinra was still too shocked to be happy. Celty would have been singing right now.  
>"Well…you two are the best we know who could do this. I mean anyone else is either not a good person to leave children with or not trustworthy enough. Besides it's because of you two they exist in the first place. As such, you need to take responsibility for your actions and babysit!" Izaya proclaimed and Shizuo chuckled a little.<p>

[Thank you! A thousand times, thank you!] Celty could barely hold the screen or type she was so happy and it was lucky her smoke was otherworldly or none of the humans in the room would be able to breathe since the air was now almost black.  
>"Godparents…heh, I never thought I would have the honour!" Shinra said happily.<br>"Don't think we forgive you. This is revenge too," Izaya proclaimed, a small and slightly sadistic smirk on his face, "if Shizu-chan and I want a night off, they'll be with you, or when neither of us can watch them, and so forth. Free. Of. Charge."

[I still think this is better than being murdered.]

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Next chapter is longer, but it's the final chapter plus epilogue and a long ramble at the end of what the chillin's grow up to be and act like...<br>Shizuo: _Chillin's_?  
>Izaya: Yeladeem<br>Shizuo: What?  
>Seliphra: <em>Children<em> Shizu-chan. **REVIEW PEOPLE~! OR I WILL NEVER POST THE LAST CHAPTER** *evil grin*  
>Izaya: You mean...I'd be pregnant <em>FOREVER?<em> REVIEW DAMN YOU, REVIEW! I DON'T WANT TO BE BEDRIDDEN ANYMORE! 


	14. Delivery

**Last chapter. I start mean, then get fluffy. Lots of FLUFFY. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>Shizuo frowned lightly when there was no response. He went to the room he shared with Izaya and smiled a little. The informant lay in bed, breathing softly, his back to the door. Shizuo went over to his sleeping lover then froze. Something was…wrong. He gently shook Izaya's shoulder and frowned when there was no response.<p>

"Izaya?" He asked, starting to worry. Gently he turned the man over and gaped. A light trickle of blood seeped from the corner of his mouth, and there was more on the pillow. His mouth looked like he'd had foam there and he had clearly lost bladder control at some point. Shizuo panicked now, grabbing his phone and speed dialling Shinra.

"Pick up….pick up you damn doctor," He paced now, unable to hold still. Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong and he didn't know what.

"Hey, it's Shinra~ Leave a message at the beep!" Shizuo cursed loudly.  
>"PICK UP THE PHONE NOW! Screw it; we're going to be there in a minute!" He hung up and moved to Izaya, gingerly picking up the unconscious man before bolting out the door. He didn't even bother locking up. He ran the entire way to Shinra's place using the back alleyways. He didn't want anyone to see Izaya like this, and it got him there faster at any rate.<p>

* * *

><p>Celty was waiting for them. She'd heard the message but was unable to answer since she had no voice. She led Shizuo to a room and motioned for him to lay the informant down so she could do what she could for him. Shizuo winced when he saw that the blood was due to Izaya biting through his tongue. It would need stitches.<p>

"Where's Shinra?" He asked, his voice betraying his panic. She shook her head and looked for something to write on.  
>[He went to meet with someone, he didn't take his cell with him and I don't know where he is!]<br>"Fine, stay with Izaya, I'm going to drag him back here," Shizuo growled and Celty reached out as if to stop him, then let him go. She moved and sat by Izaya, moving him a little so he wouldn't drown in the blood that still seeped from his tongue.

"SHIIIINRAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shizuo roared through the streets like a man possessed. He sounded much like he used to when chasing Izaya down, but it was for Izaya he now acted like this, his rage making others flinch and cower away from him in terror.

"Shizuo-san?" Said doctor was just leaving a building, having been called out to remove a bullet from a gangster. He squeaked when Shizuo lifted him by the scruff of the neck and began running back to where he lived.

"What's going on?" He squeaked and Shizuo kicked the door down.  
>"Something's wrong with Izaya," He said, setting the doctor down at last and Shinra went in then frowned, hurrying over to examine the unconscious informant.<p>

"I think he's had a seizure," Shinra said, his voice concerned and Shizuo had to lean against the wall for support.  
>"Wh-what?" He gasped in disbelief.<br>"Eclampsia does that, we need to deliver now," Shinra added, starting to stich his tongue up, "Celty, please go set up the other room so we can do that while I finish with these stitches," Celty hurried out to do just that, but Shizuo was still having trouble standing. Shinra finished quickly enough and motioned Shizuo over.

"You can sit with him if you like, now I need you to carry him to the other room and change if you do, got it?" He said and Shizuo nodded slowly as he picked up Izaya's limp body. He followed Shinra in to the other room and managed to get Izaya laid on his side on the bed, then left the room to change quickly. Shinra injected the epidural into Izaya's spine before rolling him onto his back and setting a curtain up above the swollen abdomen...just in case Izaya woke up.

"Celty, the incubators are ready? Good," Shinra finished disinfecting and Shizuo came back in after changing. He winced as Shinra's scalpel cut a long line across the swell and with Celty's help he lifted both babies out. Shizuo shivered as the small sack was cut open and the fluids drained into a pan. Celty wiped one gently and placed it on one side of the incubator in the room, the other one Shinra did the same with. Shinra moved and stitched Izaya up again, then disinfected the area again.

"Shizuo?" The blonde man was in a state of shock right now. He managed to look at the doctor who beamed at him.  
>"He's got a bump on his head, he may have hit it, but I think he'll be okay…come look," Shinra tugged him to the incubator and Shizuo grinned despite himself. Two very small baby boys were wiggling their arms and legs and he nearly laughed at the sight. Shinra had to move them though, they needed care since Izaya was only at twenty eight weeks. The nursery was finished at least. They were wheeled into a separate room, then Shinra came back to care for Izaya and had Shizuo move him to a different room as well. He was lighter now, but Shizuo hadn't noticed weight even when the twins were still inside him.<p>

"Izaya…wake up soon. They're perfect," Shizuo said softly once Shinra was out of the room.

* * *

><p>Izaya groaned and opened his eyes. The light was so bright! He heard someone laughing outside and sat up slowly then frowned and finally looked down at himself in horror. He was far too thin. Hell he could see his feet! The babies, his babies were gone! He was panicking when the door opened and he heard an intake of breath.<p>

"You're awake," Shizuo's voice radiated with happiness and he moved to the bedside.  
>"Shizuo, I don't know what happened, I blacked out and now we're here, and<em> wherearethetwins?<em> I-" Shizuo kissed him to make him stop talking and after a moment pulled away.

"First, you've been in a light coma for a week. Second, you had a seizure and hit your head, third the twins were delivered; they're healthy and growing fast. Both boys," Shizuo explained slowly and Izaya blinked.  
>"A week?" He asked and Shizuo kissed him once more, lighter this time.<br>"A whole week,"  
>"Th-they were delivered?"<br>"Yes. They're so perfect Izaya!" Shinra came in to see why Shizuo was taking so long and started when he saw Izaya sitting up.

"He's awake! Excellent! How are you feeling Izaya?"  
>"I…confused, but…no, I'm-I'm fine, I want to see them, I want to see my babies!" He insisted almost desperately and Shinra smiled and nodded.<br>"I'll bring them right in for you." Shinra bustled off and they heard him tell Celty that Izaya was awake now. The small babies were wheeled in though the brunette was a bit larger than his raven-haired twin.

"Oh…" Izaya gasped and smiled as Shinra lifted the smaller one and handed him to Izaya. They were early, but had surprisingly few problems and had already gained significant weight and size.  
>"Did…did you pick which one had what name?" He asked softly and Shizuo smiled.<br>"I wanted to wait until you were awake," He said and Izaya grinned happily.  
>"Then…this one is Hibiya," He said and Hibiya's small amber eye's opened to look up at his mother in mild confusion and annoyance at being woken. Shizuo took the other twin from Shinra happily.<p>

"Delic has your eyes, Izaya. And Hibiya has mine," He chuckled a little.  
>"They really are perfect," Izaya mumbled happily.<br>"I know," Shizuo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight years later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hibiya, stop teasing your sister!" Shizuo groaned, trying to get the young 'prince' to stop tormenting his five year old sister, Saiyuri, who was currently in tears. The boy looked at his father, his amber eyes wide.<br>"I din't do anything!" He protested and Shizuo rolled his eyes lifting his daughter so she could escape him, she was Izaya's spitting image. Delic was ignoring everything completely and zoned out, his headphones turned up loud. He opened the door and went straight to his room, Shizuo calling after the dyed-blonde to at least turn the volume down. Hibiya bounced into the living room to greet his mother.

"Mama! Daddy's bein' mean!" He whined and Izaya smiled, patting the newest additions back to get him to burp.  
>"Well, were you teasing your sister again?"<br>"Noooo!"  
>"What have I told you about lying Hibi-chan?" Izaya chided and the boy sighed softly.<p>

"That if I lie, I have to do it so no one knows, cuz lying is an art and only some people can do it well," He repeated and Shizuo groaned.  
>"Izayaaa….why would you tell him that?"<br>"Because it's true, here, take Psyche a minute," He said passing the baby to Shizuo.

"Dada, how come Psyche-chan is so small?" Saiyuri asked from Shizuo's shoulders.  
>"All babies are small, you were too."<br>"I wasn't" Hibiya protested. "Princes aren't small!"  
>"Yeah, you were smaller, and you're not a prince Hibi-chan." Delic returned with his overnight bag since tonight was a 'sleepover' with 'Uncle Shinra' and 'Aunt Celty'. He sat forlornly and ignored them all by turning his headphones up.<p>

"Ne~? Deli-chan, not so loud, you won't hear it if someone attacks you~!" Izaya chirped happily, removing the headphones from the now pouting Delic.  
>"If they do I'll beat 'em up," He grumbled. Delic was so far the only one to actually display Shizuo's strength. Someone had been bullying Hibiya in kindergarten and he threw the sandbox at them…and embedded it in the wall.<p>

"We're heeereeee~" Came Shinra's sing-song voice from the door.  
>"'Ncle Shinwa!" Saiyuri cheered, hopping off her father's shoulders gracefully and tackle-hugging his leg happily. She had tackled him and nearly knocked him over though.<br>"Aaah, Sai-chan! How's my favourite niece~?" Shinra cheered back making Hibiya scoffed loudly and went to get his own bag. Shinra had to drive since they couldn't all fit on Celty's horse.

"You have the child seats set up properly?" Izaya asked. He could be a real mother hen when it came to these four.  
>"Yes Izaya-san, you want to check them?"<br>"Duh," Izaya left to check the car seats…and probably check the van for bombs too.  
>"Just to warn you, Izaya fed him asparagus earlier," Shizuo smirked a little as he handed Psyche to the doctor and he frowned.<p>

"Just for me huh? I can do it. Hmm Psy-chan, you look like your mommy, you do~!" He said and Psyche giggled happily.  
>"All right, it passes," Izaya sighed in an offhand way, but the adults all knew he really had been worried.<br>"Deli-chan, Hibi-chan, hurry up. Sai-chan, get your bag come on!" Izaya purred and Saiyuri hurried off to get her things too. Shizuo was grabbing Psyche's bag for Shinra.

"You two have fun~" The doctor said suggestively as they left and Izaya blushed a little. One's sex-life did suffer with four children like theirs, but tonight was more than just sex too.  
>"Happy anniversary Iza-chan," Shizuo said happily, kissing the former informant lightly. This many hard-to-handle children was a full time job, forcing Izaya to retire early. He had more than a lot in savings though.<p>

"Happy anniversary Shizu-chan~" Izaya replied, his left hand taking Shizuo's right. He had an extra ring now…only for the last two years had they been legally married though. The law had taken a few years to appeal, but due to the fact that men could have children now it happened.

"Want to destroy a vending machine? For old time's sake?" Izaya asked mischievously and Shizuo laughed.  
>"You read my mind…"<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Let me break 'em down for you!<br>**Delic**: While young, tends to ignore everybody in favour of music, but around fourteen turns into a worse flirt than Kida. Turned his hair blonde around seven, secretly idolizes his father, and has a great sense of fashion!  
><strong><span>Hibiya<span>**: Developed a prince complex around three which Izaya encouraged much to Shizuo's chagrin. Adopts his mothers insults and inherited his intelligence as well, but grew up a spoiled brat...eventually he finds someone who can tolerate him...idolizes Delic despite insulting him all the time.  
><strong><span>Saiyu<span>ri**: The only girl (alas!), gets converted into the yaoi and anime fandom by Erika at fourteen and spends lots of 'Girl time' with her and Celty as she grows up. Turns out reasonably well adjusted (shocker!). Grows up to be FemIzaya.  
><strong>Psyche<strong>: Probably the scariest of them all...Sugary sweet, loves music as much as Delic, and when angered his strength exeeds Shizuo's. Yeah...there were a few buildings demolished along the way, fortunately he is REALLY hard to piss off. His favorite colour is pink, and he is flaming gay. Eventually he meets a lovely young man who looks similar to Shizuo but with blue eyes named Tsugaru and they get married and give Shizuo and Izaya grandbabies. The first one anyways...  
><strong><span>Shizuo and Izaya<span>**: Still chase each other through Ikebukuro, but it always leads to really kinky sex when they do...along with massive property damage. The end up with eight grandchildren in total and are very happy together...but they still call each other_ flea/louse_ and _protozoan/plebeian/monster._ Except now it's affectionate.

In the end, the vending machines wwere not saved by Shinra's plan. Well...okay, for a while they were. All the children inherited Shizuo's strength, but their displays of it are far less frequent. Izaya taught them how to manage their anger in more constructive ways in order to save their furniture. AND YES, THEIR WEDDING WAS BEAUTIFUL! Erika suffered multiple fangasms when it happened too. Yeah, she was invited, no Izaya did not wear a dress...hilarious as that would be. Everyone lives happily ever after, and Celty eventually gets her head back. Namie is a bitch who can go die.

Izaya: Wow...longest. Postscript. Ever.  
>Shizuo: No kidding.<br>Seliphra: Okay, now, this was the last chapter, and thank you for reading, but **DON'T THINK YOU GET TO SLACK OFF NOW!** Review luvvies, to keep my tales coming.


End file.
